Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences
by Aliiks
Summary: Comment supporter la mort de son père, que l'on a retrouvé depuis... 5 minutes avant sa mort? C'est ce que l'agent Blanche Sasha Shigpersdabb va essayer de comprendre... Tiva, mais pas essentiellement. Disclaimer, pour toute la fic: je ne possède pas NCIS et ses personnages, que l'agent Shigpersdabb.
1. Prologue

**Ok, nouvelle fiction, dont voici le prologue! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas NCIS, que le personnage de Blanche...**

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est au tour de Blanche de parler. Elle ne se lève pourtant pas de sa chaise, et les larmes coulent en ruisseaux le long de ses joues. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver ds cette situation un jour. L'enterrement de son père. Ses collègues et amis sont là. Il ne manque que sa mère.

Ziva la pousse à se lever. Surprise, Blanche se redresse, et elle est forcée d'aller prendre la parole. Elle jette un dernier regard inquiet à son amie, puis inspire profondément et se lance, en anglais :

-Salut Papa. Ca fait maintenant 4 mois qu'on travaille ensemble, sans savoir qui nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Personnellement, je l'ai découvert assez vite, grâce à Ziva, dont le regard m'a tout dévoilé. Tu l'as appris seulement la semaine dernière. Malheureusement pour nous 2, nous n'avons pas pu en profiter, mais je sais que de là où tu es, avec Maman, vous veillez sur moi et sur l'équipe, et que vous serez là pour nous protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

**Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais la fiction, elle, est longue...**

**Est-ce que je dois mettre la suite? SVP, R&R!**

**Aliiks**


	2. Bienvenue au NCIS

**Voici comment Blanche a rencontré l'équipe, du moins, une partie. Et on en apprend un peu sur le passé de Blanche, aussi...**

**Dois-je repréciser que je ne détiens pas NCIS?**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : bienvenue au NCIS**

4 mois plus tôt

Blanche est inquiète, malgré les encouragements de Ziva. Elle intègre aujourd'hui l'équipe de l'agent spécial du NCIS L. J. Gibbs. Ziva avait travaillé dans cette équipe, 10 ans auparavant, mais au bout de 8 ans, elle avait quitté sa seconde famille pour retourner en Israël. Les deux femmes sont très proches, Ziva ayant aidé sa mère, Jenny, à l'élever lorsque Blanche était petite.

Blanche reprend une inspiration, et s'avance ds le squad room.

-Bonjour, lance-t-elle à un agent, je cherche l'agent Gibbs.

- dernier bureau avant les escaliers, lui indique-t-il.

-Merci.

Elle se dirige vers le lieu en question. Elle peut entendre clairement la voix de l'agent DiNozzo, comme Ziva lui a décrite.

-Allons, Tim ! Tu n'as pu le perdre comme ça ! Il faut le retrouver avant que Gibbs ne s'en rende compte ! Sauf s'il t'a déjà appelé…

-Bonjour… Vous devez être les agents DiNozzo et McGee. Je suis Blanche Shigpersdabb.

-Mais c'est un nom imprononçable !

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Sasha, ce sera plus simple.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.

-Tony, McGee ! tonne une voix depuis l'étage. Prenez vos affaires ! On va à Quantico. Vous êtes… ? dit-il en s'adressant à Blanche.

-Blanche Shigpersdabb. Sasha, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment, appelez-moi Sasha, ça ira très bien.

-Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau, Sasha.

Blanche monte à l'étage, pendant que son équipe prend ses affaires et se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

-Vous pouvez entrer, Agent Shigpersdabb, le directeur vous attend, lui annonce la secrétaire.

Par politesse, Blanche toque quand même à la porte avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour, Directeur, vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer que vous aviez rencontré votre équipe.

-Oh, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne reste que Melle Sciuto et Dr Palmer.

-Bien. J'imagine que vous ne voulez toujours pas qu'in dise quoi que ce soit sur vous.

-Je ne leur dit que l'essentiel. Je suis née en France, y ai passé mes 6 premières années, et ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, je ne connaissais pas mon père. Je pense que ça suffit. En fait, je ne tiens juste pas à attirer du favoritisme ou autre réaction de ce genre, vous comprenez.

-Le favoritisme ne fait pas partie des habitudes, de Gibbs, mais il doit partir dans 5 mois, et DiNozzo le remplaçant, vous n'avez pas tort. Personne ne le saura, rassurez-vous. Je suppose que l'équipe est déjà partie à Quantico, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Venez, je vais vous faire le tour du propriétaire.

Vance l'emmène faire le tour des locaux. Jimmy l'accueille chaleureusement, à la manière de Ducky, selon Ziva, mais Abby est très froide.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassure Vance, elle est comme ça avec tous les nouveaux arrivants. Ca va venir.

Blanche ne dit rien, mais son regard gris en dit long.

L'équipe, entre temps, a eu le temps de revenir et de faire les premières recherches nécessaires.

Blanche arrive au moment du débriefing.

-Saul Shellsy, 36 ans, marié, pas d'enfant. Entré dans l'armée en 2007, il semble avoir quelques problèmes avec l'autorité. Sa femme l'était, manque de bol pur lui, ils habitent à la base…

-McGee. Emmène Sasha avec toi.

-Tout de suite.

Surprise, Sasha prend ses affaires et suit son coéquipier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortent de chez l'épouse de la victime.

-Ce qu'elle nous a dit ne nous apprend pas gd chose, soupire Tim. Sauf cette histoire de fille, à laquelle je n'ai pas tout saisi.

-C'est assez simple. Elle a dit de manière très détournée, ca je suis d'accord, que son mari avait tendance à beaucoup apprécier les jolies filles.

-Un peu comme Tony, quoi.

L'agent spécial profite du trajet retour pour faire connaissance de la bleue de l'équipe.

-Alors comme ça, vous avez un nom français.

-Oui, je suis née en France, où j'ai passé les 6 premières années de ma vie. Puis ma mère a dû rentrer ici, je suis venue avec elle et une de ses amies et collègue, avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien. Maman est morte deux ans après.

-Je suis désolé…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. La collègue de ma mère est devenue une seconde maman pour moi, elle s'est occupée de moi. C'est à elle que je dois ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui. Et je suis heureuse comme cela, je ne manque que de la présence de ma mère, mais je sais que où qu'elle soit, elle veille sur moi.

* * *

**Première enquête pour Blanche! Votre avis sur ce début de fic? Dans le prochain chapitre, retour d'un ancien agent et fin de l'enquête.**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. On a: une revenante, la suite de l'enquête, et on découvre un peu plus notre nouvel agent...**

**Très bonne lecture, au plaisir de lire vos reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Les deux mois qui suivent, Blanche apprend à connaître son équipe. Un après-midi de mars, elle profite d'une pause pour s'installer en salle de repos avec sa tablette. De la machine à café, elle se prend un expresso, puis s'installe, ouvre sa boite mail et commence à écrire un message pour sa tutrice :

_Ma chère Ziva,_

_ Me voici depuis 2 mois au NCIS. Presque tout est resté comme ce que tu me décrivais, à quelques détails près. Ducky a pris sa retraite il y a cinq ans, et c'est Jimmy qui le remplace. McGee a pris beaucoup d'assurance, tu peux me croire, il a géré tout seul une crise d'excitation de Tony ! Tony, qui lui n'a pas changé depuis que tu les as quittés. Il fait toujours plein de blagues, un peu moins macho qu'avec toi, peut-être parce que je suis trop jeune, mais ça m'a surprise… Abby ne m'aime pas, mais c'est normal. Je la trouve adorable, pour ma part. Quant à Gibbs_

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer, elle entend une voix masculine :

-Vous avez raison de profiter de vos pauses. On n'en a pas souvent. A qui écrivez-vous ?

Il se saisit de la tablette si rapidement que Blanche n'a pas le temps de réagir. Si Tony ne peut pas comprendre le message écrit en français, il peut sans peine reconnaitre la destinatrice.

-Ziva ? Vous connaissez Ziva ?

-Hum, euh… oui, je… c'est elle qui m'a élevée après la mort de ma mère.

Tony n'en revient pas.

-Mais… pk ne pas en avoir parlé avant ? Et Ziva, pk elle ne nous a rien dit ?

Blanche est sauvée par la sonnerie du téléphone de son patron.

-Oui, Abby ?

-…

-Je suis en route ! On a des résultats avec l'arme, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient bons. Vérifiez la concordance des dépositions, s'il vous plaît, je viens d'avoir une idée.

Blanche s'exécute. Sur la scène de crime, aucun des témoins ne connaissait la victime, Thierry Lesporte, mais les témoignages étaient tous les mêmes. Aucun bruit, aucune personne inconnue… Mais l'absence du garçon de 27 ans le matin n'est pas passée inaperçue. Les petites vieilles qu'il saluait tous les jours pendant son jogging avaient tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Un seul problème. Personne de sa famille n'habite les Etats-Unis. Et aucun numéro pour joindre qui que ce soit. McGee travaille bien sur l'ordinateur de la victime mais il ne comprend que la moitié de ce qu'il y a dedans, l'essentiel étant en français.

2 jours plus tard, après la découverte de l'existence d'une communauté française, de liens étranges la reliant à Lesporte, une rapide visite à la présidente qui ne sert à rien, des suspects au nombre de 1000 tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres (ah, ces français, alors !), Tony répétant toutes les 2h que Blanche et Ziva se connaissent, obligeant sa nouvelle recrue à dire la vérité sur son passé (ok, retour à l'enquête!) et un long débat, les agents sont enfin tombés d'accord : il faut infiltrer la communauté.

-Appelle Ziva, le bleu !

-Et pourquoi on n'envoie pas Sasha ?

-A ton avis ? Oui, elle est française, et parle française comme personne, mais elle n'a pas assez d'expérience pour y aller seule, Tim ! Ziva va devoir venir l'aider. Appelle-la, moi je vais voir Vance, ajoute-t-il avec une grimace.

-Sasha. Allez vous reposer.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin Gibbs, je vous assure.

-Sasha, si vous allez sous couverture, c'est pas quelques heures, c'est quelques jours, vous allez avoir besoin d'énergie. Allez, rentrez chez vous, et je ne veux pas vous voir demain.

Le ton est doux, mais n'appelle pas de réponse. Blanche obéit. Il est 15h. Elle en profite pour ranger son appartement, faire quelques courses pour la semaine, et envoyer des messages à Ziva.

Le lendemain, elle fait une virée shopping, s'autorise une séance de cinéma, puis rentre chez elle préparer un lit pour son amie, avant d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport.

-Alors, tu te fais à l'équipe, à ce que je vois !

-J'ai survécu à toi, rétorque Blanche.

-Merci, j'apprécie le compliment ! Raconte-moi l'enquête. Timmy m'en a vaguement parlé, mais je n'ai pas tout saisi.

-Un Marine d'origine française s'est fait tuer, mais on ne sait pas trop comment, on n'a ps vraiment beaucoup d'indices. La seule chose qu'on ait, c'est les rapports positifs de ses supérieurs, et son appartenance à une communauté qui regroupe tous les français de Washington. La présidente n'a pas été très explicite, et le temps d'interroger les 1000 personnes de la communauté prendrait des siècles. On a jugé l'infiltration plus productive. Sauf qu'ils ne peuvent pas me laisser y aller seule, donc on demande du renfort.

-Ok. Va te coucher, il est déjà tard, je vais finir les recherches.

-Ziv', je n'ai plus 3 ans.

-Tu vas pas tenir demain, et avec Tony, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester sous couverture. Et regarde-toi, tu ne tiens pas debout.

Blanche grimace avant d'obéir. Ziva avait raison, de toute façon.

Quand elles arrivent au NCIS, le matin, elles retrouvent Tony râlant :

-C'est pas possible, on a vraiment rien de rien, c'est l'enquête la plus dépourvue d'indice de ma carrière !

-Salut, mon derrière poilu !

Blanche regarde son amie, outrée, Tony se retournent, et Tim lève la tête de son ordinateur.

-Ziva !

Abby est remontée pour l'occasion, elle lui saute dans les bras Timmy l'inspecte sous toutes les coutures :

-Tu n'as pas changé ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là.

-Vous dites ca à chaque fois…

Gibbs la prend dans ses bras, mais c'est Tony qui la garde le plus longtemps. Si Blanche ne connaissait pas Ziva aussi bien, elle pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont plus proches qu'ils ne laissent paraître.

Après les retrouvailles, l'Israélienne annonce :

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'était cette histoire de communauté. Dans tout DC, chaque quartier regroupe ses immigrants français. Chaque année, les quartiers s'affrontent dans de diverses manches, à savoir par exemple, escrime, parcours d'agilité… Tout ça dans une ambiance de… Moyen-Age. Je suis d'accord, c'est bizarre… Bref, il semblerait que votre Marine ait commencé à jouer à ses 30 ans, et qu'il gagne depuis le titre de champion en escrime. Ca en énerverait un, Gérard Tarrieu, qui lui gagnait, avant lui. Bref, ça fait un joli mobile, mais bon, c'est un peu… futile ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Ziva, grogne Tony. Mais ils vont mal interpréter la venue de fédéraux dans leur petite fête.

-Ok, donc en plus, tu veux t'amuser, soupire Ziva.

-Non, je veux mener cette enquête correctement sans incident diplomatique avec la France, nuance.

Ziva garde un air suspicieux.

-La « petite fête » commence à 13h, intervient Sasha, on s'y met ?

-Ok, se reprend Tony, Sash, tu gardes ton premier nom imprononçable, Ziva, tu t'appelles… Oh, idée… Tu reprends Sophie…

-Oh, pitié, deux fois le même nom…

-Si je dis que Sasha est ta fille, ça se tient ?

-Et bien disons que nous avons 20 ans d'écart, donc oui, ça se tient.

-Vous ne participerez pas directement aux activités, mais vous ferez les services, des trucs comme ça. Récupérez le maximum d'informations possibles, de tout le monde que vous croisez. On va vous donner oreillettes, micros, et caméra cachée.

-Pas la broche ! lance Ziva

-Non, je pensais aux lunettes qu'avait Abby.

-Alors c'est Ziva qui les porte, Abby supportera pas si c'est moi.

-Bien vu, œil de lynx…

-Vous avez les costumes ?

-A quoi sert le magasin de location de déguisements ? Allez-y maintenant, il n'y aura personne, nous on s'occupe du reste.

Blanche passe donc trois jours en fille du moyen age, à récupérer toute information utile pour résoudre le meurtre de Thierry Lesporte. Ziva et elle tiennent leurs rôles à merveille, et même Gibbs s'arrête de temps en temps de travailler pour les observer en action. Au bout de ces trois jours, trois suspects se détachent du lot. L'un est effectivement Gérard Tarrieu, le second et le 3ème sont deux frères qui ont un joli casier judiciaire, avec de fréquentes arrestations pour vol à main armée, menace, tentative de meurtre. Tous avaient fréquenté la victime peu avant sa mort mais les agents étaient encore incapables de dire lequel l'avait tuée.

Les cerveaux tournent à 200 à l'heure. Blanche est assise à son bureau, au fond de son fauteuil. Elle fixe son ordinateur, sur l'écran duquel elle a affiché toutes les informations. Elle ne cille pas une fois. Aucun des suspects n'a suffisamment d'argent pour commanditer un meurtre, donc, si l'un d'eux est le coupable, il l'a probablement fait seul.

Ce soir-là, Ziva et Tony quittent tôt les bureaux du Navy Yard, sans étonner qui que ce soit, c'était déjà dans leurs habitudes. Blanche, elle, rentre chez elle vers 22h. Pour autant, elle ne se couche pas ni ne s'endort, elle réfléchit encore à cette affaire. Elle a aussi récupéré une copie des empreintes des suspects et une de celle retrouvées sur le cadavre, grâce à Jimmy. Il y a toujours ce nœud dans son esprit qui ne la quitte pas, elle ne comprend pas où ça bloque… Elle finit quand même par s'endormir, vers 4h du matin, donc le réveil à 7h est un peu dur… Elle réalise en arrivant au travail que Ziva n'est pas rentrée la veille au soir. Elle comprend immédiatement que ses soupçons lorsqu'elle est arrivée étaient fondés. Elle secoue la tête, souriante. Soudain, elle a une idée. Sous l'œil surpris de Tim, elle court en autopsie.

-Jimmy ! Tu as trouvé comment il a été tué, le français ?

-Je pense à un empoisonnement par un poison inconnu. J'ai relevé une substance un peu étrange dans son sang, il était un peu trop fluide, mais vraiment un tout petit peu…

-Jimmy, la coupe Blanche en soupirant.

-Abby a trouvé que c'est bien un poison, mais inconnu au bataillon. C'est comme un mélange de plusieurs poisons, tu comprends. Indétectable pour qui n'est pas habitué. Et fabricable pour personne, hormis des chimistes très doués, et très bien payés, et meurtriers.

-Merci Jimmy.

Elle remonte comme une furie a son bureau, et vérifie une nouvelle fois les dossiers des suspects.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écrie-t-elle 10 minutes plus tard, victorieuse. Je sais qui est le tueur !

-Comment tu as fait ? la soupçonne Tim.

-C'est simple, je suis allée vérifier ce qu'il y avait dans le sang du mort. Il me paraissait très fluide pour le sang d'un mort, j'ai demandé à Jimmy et Abby si on pouvait faire des analyses quand même, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de traces de drogues. Il y avait du poison, par contre, un complètement inventé, par un chimiste. Or le seul chimiste des trois suspects est…

-Aucun d'eux n'est chimiste, Sasha.

-Exact. J'ai rouvert le dossier d'un type, qui s'avère être son père biologique. Sauf que la mère avait quitté le père, tu te souviens ?

-Mais il n'a jamais su qu'il avait un fils !

-Exact. Quand il l'a découvert, il y a quelques années, il lui en a voulu. Pour lui, c'était de la faute du second-maître si sa femme était partie. Comme il a déjà refait sa vie…

-Il ne voulait pas qu'il la lui pourrisse une seconde fois. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Antoine Adrien.

-C'est celui dont la fille va accoucher d'ici quelques semaines ?

-Oui. Rappelle-toi qui est le père du bébé…

-Thierry Lesporte.

-Voilà !

-Tu es géniale ! Comment t'est venue cette idée d'analyser le sang ?

-Une intuition, répond Blanche en haussant les épaules.

* * *

**Voilàààà, fin du deuxième chapitre... Qui veut la suite (qui inclut: la fin de l'enquête, la découverte de qui est le père de Blanche, et Ziva qui semble revenir pour de bon) ? :)**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	4. Soupçons et inquiétudes

**Bien, voici le chapitre 3 avec donc Ziva qui revient encore, mais dans un état d'esprit qui ne lui ressemble pas (et que je ne souhaite à personne, c'est pour les besoins de la fiction), et une révélation au milieu de la nuit.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Soupçons et inquiétude**

Timmy et Gibbs se figent un instant. C'est une réponse qu'aurait donnée le patron. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait devant Blanche…

Tony et Ziva arrivent à ce moment précis. Eux aussi avaient entendu. Sans remarquer quoi que ce soit, Blanche se retourne vers son bureau.

-Salut, dit-elle en souriant aux arrivants.

Le regard de Ziva passe de Gibbs à Blanche toutes les 2 secondes, alors, qu'ils continuent à s'installer.

- Ziva, avec moi, dit Gibbs.

Blanche attrape le regard que les deux agents échangent. Elle comprend alors qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne sait pas et qui la concerne. Pourtant, elle ne relève pas, et continue son travail comme si de rien n'était. Elle profite d'un moment où personne n'est dans le squad room pour monter voir le directeur. Elle le cuisine une dizaine de minutes pour essayer d'obtenir de lui des informations, mais il ne sait rien. Elle redescend, un peu déroutée.

La journée se passe avec un interrogatoire plus long que prévu, puisque le suspect essaie de convaincre de son innocence. Ziva elle-même n'arrive pas à lui faire avouer. A la fin de la journée, fatigué, il finit par laisser échapper des informations qui le condamnent.

Ziva repart une nouvelle fois avec Tony. Blanche profite de sa soirée seule pour faire des recherches dans les affaires de sa mère, qu'elle a transférées sur son ordinateur.

Elle se souvient qu'elle lui avait parlé d'une mission avec Gibbs, en Europe. Elle sait qu'ils sont sortis ensemble à ce moment-là, en 1999. Blanche est née en 2000, le 17 mai, précisément. Le doute s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle poussa ses recherches un peu plus loin. Le journal de Jenny. Elle y indique tout ce qu'elle pense de Gibbs, son coéquipier et ex-amant. Puis elle parle de sa fille, Blanche. Elle ne parle pas de son père, pourtant. Mais au bout de cette longue nuit, elle comprend pourquoi.

C'est le choc. Au bureau, le lendemain, elle se coince avec Ziva dans l'ascenseur.

-J'ai compris ton regard.

-Quel regard ?

-Celui d'hier. Je venais de dire que j'avais eu une intuition. Je me suis rappelée quand tu es partie avec Gibbs que tu m'avais dit qu'il ne marchait qu'à l'intuition. Il n'est pas que mon patron, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolée, Blanche… Jenny m'avait interdit d'en parler, une fois que nous sommes arrivées au NCIS. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache.

-Tu as tenu 18 ans !? C'est dingue, je n'aurais jamais pu…

-Au final, tu finis par faire abstraction de ça facilement, tellement tu es prise par tes enquêtes, et tu t'en souviens une fois que tu vois l'enfant devant tes yeux.

-On se tait ?

-On se tait. Sauf si l'un de vous est trop en danger. Là, il faudra qu'il sache.

-D'accord avec toi. On y retourne.

Aujourd'hui

Ca fait le deuxième regard de DiNozzo que Blanche retiendra toute sa vie. Le premier est celui lorsqu'il avait appris que Ziva était la tutrice de Blanche, le deuxième est celui qu'il leur avait adressé à ce moment-là. Elle s'arrête de parler quelques secondes, puis reprend :

-Tu vas entendre quelques mots que je ne t'aurai jamais dits. Je t'aime Papa, je t'aime. Aujourd'hui, depuis une semaine, tu es avec ta femme et ta fille. Oui, Ziv' m'a tout raconté. Sois heureux là où tu es avec elles deux. Je t'envoie tout mon amour.

Elle retourne s'asseoir auprès de Ziva, qui la prend dans ses bras.

3 mois plus tôt

1 mois a passé depuis l'infiltration. L'ensemble de l'équipe, grâce à l'intuition de Blanche, a réussi à arrêter le meurtrier du français. Les garçons ont retrouvé leur complicité avec Ziva, qui a quand même dû rentrer en Israël. Alors ce soir-là, après un pot avec tout le monde, même Abby, Blanche est surprise de retrouver son amie devant son appartement.

-Ziva ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'Israélienne est pâle et a vraiment l'air mal en point. Blanche se dépêche d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, et aide son amie à atteindre le canapé. Elle dépose son sac dans sa chambre, puis donne un verre d'eau à Ziva. Lorsqu'elle a repris un peu de couleurs, elle lui demande :

-Raconte-moi, maintenant.

-Vous me manquiez, c'est tout…

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvée prête à t'évanouir devant chez moi ? A d'autres, Ziv, mais pas moi…

-Je n'ai personne à qui me confier, avoue Ziva, alors je me suis dit qu'au lieu de t'appeler, je pourrais venir te voir, je pensais que ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

-Bien sûr, que ça me fait plaisir ! Seulement ton état m'a fait peur, je dois te l'avouer.

-J'ai un gros problème, dit soudain Ziva en prenant Blanche par les épaule, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hé, ne pleure pas, on doit pouvoir arranger ca, sinon tu ne serais pas là, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai besoin de toi…

Blanche la prend ds ses bras et la câline. Pour la première fois de leur vie, les rôles se sont inversés. Ziva est mal à l'aise, et pourtant, elle doit dire ce qu'elle a à dire à Blanche, elle est la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

-Quand je suis venue, la dernière fois, commence-t-elle, j'ai fait une bêtise.

-Comme si ça ne t'arrivait jamais. Ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais, moi la première…

-Quand je suis rentrée, tout allait bien, je me suis occupée de la maison, je suis allée sur la tombe de ma famille… C'est la semaine dernière que tout a basculé. Je suis tombée malade.

-Malade comment ?

-Ça ressemblait à une gastro, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis restée quelques jours au lit, et puis j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. Et j'avais raison. Je n'étais pas malade. Je suis enceinte, Blanche ! Enceinte !

-Et tu appelles ça une bêtise ? Je trouve ça génial !

Le silence qui suit fait comprendre à la jeune agente que Ziva n'était pas du tout du même avis.

-Donc c'est ça ton problème. Et tu es venue pour me dire ça.

-J'ai… j'ai… j'ai juste…

-Très peur, je sais. Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Donc tu veux que ce bébé disparaisse et toi aussi par la même occasion, comme ça, tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher.

Ziva hoche la tête.

-Il y a peut-être des solutions plus simples que d'arrêter de se nourrir, tu ne crois pas ? dit doucement Blanche. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de disparaitre avec non plus. Et tu ne pouvais pas en parler là-bas avec un médecin ?

-Je voulais en parler avec toi avant.

-Je ne te reconnais pas beaucoup, là. D'habitude tu prends tes décisions toute seule.

-S'il te plaît !

Le ton est suppliant.

-Ok, je crois que tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur de ta vie… Calme-toi je suis là. Si tu as si peur de la fin, c'est que tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à te détruire en même temps que lui ?

-Pour ne rien regretter après.

-Ce n'est ps une solution, ça, Ziva. Et tu en as parlé avec Tony ?

-Comment… Comment tu sais ça ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, même Gibbs doit le savoir !

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il ne comprendra même pas.

-Hé. Ça va, je suis là. Personne ne te fera rien tant que je suis là, ok ? Maintenant, prends le temps de te calmer, et on va en rediscuter demain matin, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de dormir pour l'instant. Prends mon lit, viens…

Elle l'aide à se coucher, attend qu'elle s'endorme, puis quitte la chambre en fermant lumière et porte. Elle appelle ensuite Jimmy.

-Sasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu es encore au Navy Yard ?

-Non, je suis chez moi.

-Parfait. J'ai besoin d'un service.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Je voudrais parler avec le Dr. Mallard.

-C'est ton jour de chance : Bree l'a invité à dîner ce soir. Tu peux venir, si tu veux.

-Non, je suis coincée chez moi, euh… Bref, est-ce que tu peux…

-Sinon, tu sais quoi ? On peut prendre ce que Breena a préparée, et venir dîner chez toi, tu peux, ça ?

De toute façon, Ziva dormait à poings fermés, comme un bébé.

-Oui, ça me va, venez dès que vous pouvez, je prépare la table.

Dans la demi-heure qui suit, ils sont à table tous les 4. Blanche et Ducky se rencontrent.

-Ah, c'est donc vous la nouvelle recrue d'Anthony ! sourit-il. Jimmy m'a pas mal parlé de vous.

-Appelez-moi Sasha, je vous en prie.

-Alors, je suis Ducky.

-Installez-vous.

-Jimmy m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, je dois vous avouer que je suis assez intrigué.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais avoir quelques informations sur… Ziva David. Jim a dû vous le dire, elle a été ma tutrice lorsque ma mère-Jenny- est décédée.

-Jenny Shepard, précise Palmer.

-Vous êtes la fille…

-De Jenny.

Le médecin légiste manque de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau…

-Je tiens à ce que ça reste secret, par contre.

-Que voulez-vous savoir sur Ziva, exactement ?

-Eh bien… Est-ce que quand vous l'avez connue, elle a eu des… passages à blancs ? Je veux dire que… à part la fois où elle était sous couverture, et qu'elle se faisait passer pour la compagne d'un tueur en série…*

-Oui, je me souviens de cette enquête-là. La pauvre enfant était toute retournée. Gibbs la forçait à s'arrêter.

-J'avais cette impression aussi. Mais j'imagine qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle.

-Comment en êtes-vous aussi sûre ?

-Elle ne venait pas me chercher à la sortie de l'école. A la fin de l'étude, cependant, elle était là. Un peu… amorphe, mais là.

-Je ne crois pas que ce genre de situation se soit reproduit, intervient Breena, Jimmy m'en aurait parlé.

-Elle a raison, ajoute le concerné. J'en aurais parlé avec Bree.

-Pourquoi cette question, ma chère ?

-Disons que je l'ai trouvée devant chez moi en rentrant, tout à l'heure, déshydratée et amaigrie, pâle…

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande Palmer, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle veut que ça se sache non plus, mais elle est enceinte.

-Waouh ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'écrie Ducky.

-Pas pour elle. Elle veut tuer le bébé, et elle avec, de façon à ne pas regretter ses actes, après.

Les deux légistes ouvrent de grands yeux effarés.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, qu'on soit d'accord là-dessus, mais elle y tient, ce qui m'a surprise, c'est qu'elle voulait mon avis quand même.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? dit Breena.

-Rien, je lui ai donné un verre d'eau, et je l'ai envoyée se coucher. Elle dort comme un bébé dans mon lit.

-C'est de circonstance, ironise Jimmy.

-Je voudrais pouvoir m'occuper d'elle demain, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire exactement.

-Il faut que vous l'emmeniez voir un médecin. Même deux. Un gynécologue et un psy.

-Ducky, tu peux faire la partie psy, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Peut-être que ce sera plus simple pour elle de se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas, M. Palmer.

-Je t'aiderai Sasha, propose Breena.

-Merci, t'es adorable.

-Et moi je donnerai une explication à ton absence.

- Je ne peux pas simplement prendre 2 jours de congé ? Réunion familiale ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Aucune idée. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça ne va pas plaire à Gibbs.

-Oui, je suis au courant de ça, soupire Blanche, mais on ne peut pas laisser Ziva comme ça. Si elle avait voulu parler à quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne serait pas venue me voir… Donc elle veut vraiment que ça reste entre nous.

-Promis, assurent-ils tous.

* * *

***voir saison 5 épisode 16: rencontre fatale**

**Voilà, tous les secrets ont été évoqués, maintenant, comment Blanche et Ziva vont les gérer? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, et la suite de la fic.**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	5. Chapitre 4 (titre trop long)

**Me revoilà, avec le chapitre 4! Je ne vais pas m'étendre, il est là, il vous attend!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Prendre soin de sa tutrice légale n'est pas simple…**

Quand Ziva se réveille, il est déjà 9h passées. Blanche est dans le salon, et s'occupe de faire avancer une enquête. Son amie la surprend lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte de la chambre.

-Bonjour Ziva ! Tu m'as fait peur… Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

-Bien… Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai pris deux jours pour passer un peu de temps avec toi, puisque tu es là. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu de médecin, chez toi ?

Ziva secoue la tête.

-Bon, tant mieux, ce soir, on a rendez-vous chez le gynéco. Je serai avec toi, ok ? Pour l'instant, je crois que j'ai encore des affaires à toi, ds un coin de mon armoire… Alors… Ah, tiens, tu peux prendre la salle de bain. Vas-y je reste là.

Elle retourne à son ordi, alors que son téléphone sonne.

-Sasha ?

-Bon sang, tu es où ? Tony n'arrête pas de râler parce que tu n'es pas là !

- Tim, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, je suis désolée, j'ai de la fièvre et j'ai vomi toute la nuit, alors… Je ne voudrais pas vous contaminer…

-Et tu ne pouvais pas appeler avant ?

-J'aurais pu si j'avais été réveillée…

-Ok, je le préviens, mais ne refais jamais un coup pareil…

Ils raccrochent. Dans la journée, Blanche emmène Ziva faire du shopping, voir un film, et se promener, puis vont au rdv à 17h. Blanche annonce la couleur au gynéco.

-Il faut que vous mangiez, madame, tant pour vous que pour le bébé, prévient le médecin.

Le rdv se passe bien, mais Blanche sent que Ziva n'a pas changé son programme pour autant, et cela l'attriste.

-Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, Ziva.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Que j'ai l'impression que mon corps est envahi, que je ne me sens plus moi-même ? Que j'ai trop peur pour me projeter dans le futur ?

-Ok, tu veux du thé ? Ou une tisane ?

-Je suis fatiguée, Blanche…

Il est 19h…, pense la jeune femme. Il est temps que Ducky passe…

Et il passe le lendemain, essaie de faire parler son amie, qui ne pipe pas un traître mot… Il passe la journée avec les deux agentes, sans obtenir quoi que ce soit, ce qui l'inquiète autant que Blanche. Un fois que Ziva s'est endormie, les deux autres discutent.

-Elle n'a vraiment rien dit de plus que ce que tu m'as dit, Sasha.

-Elle a peur…

-Elle a peur du bébé, mais aussi de ce qu'elle va faire. Elle pense qu'elle doit le faire, mais elle sait qu'elle ne veut pas le faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis ?

-En discuter avec le père du bébé.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Elle ne veut pas qu'il sache.

-Pourtant ce serait bien. Si elle veut, elle peut avorter, mais ce serait peut-être pire que si elle le gardait. Mais elle tient à ne pas le garder, alors…

-Ziva est décidément quelqu'un de compliqué… Elle ne peut pas le garder et le confier à l'adoption après ?

-Si elle pourrait. Il faut juste qu'elle accepte que ce soit elle qui doive porter l'enfant.

-La voir comme ça me déchire le cœur. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi mal…

-Moi une fois. Celle que tu as évoquée la dernière fois. Mais elle s'en était plutôt bien remise.

-Donc il faut vraiment qu'elle voie le père?

-C'est la seule solution.

-Ok, ni l'un ni l'autre ne vont apprécier ce que je vais faire, mais il le faut…

Elle appelle Breena.

-Salut, Bree, c'est Sasha.

-Comment va Ziva ?

-Pas beaucoup mieux. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Je dois lui organiser une entrevue avec le pére du bébé, et ce dans les locaux du NCIS, je dois revenir demain.

-Comment tu veux faire ?

-Je sais pas… Déjà, elle va refuser d'y aller… Tu dois bien avoir une solution, non ?

-Euh, eh bien, pas là tout de suite maintenant, mais, si tu me laisses une petite dizaine de minutes, on peut voir ce qu'on a… Je te rappelle dès que j'ai une idée.

-D'accord.

Ce sont les dix minutes les plus longues de la vie de Blanche, malgré la conversation de Ducky.

Quand Breena rappelle enfin, Blanche ne laisse pas la première tonalité se finir avant de décrocher.

-Breena, tu as une idée ?

-J'ai pensé à un truc stupide, mais qui peut marcher. Par contre on va peut-être avoir besoin d'une drogue, c'est la partie qui ne me plait pas.

-Dit toujours.

-Tu l'emmènes pendant qu'elle dort, et elle se réveille dans un coin du bureau, avec toi. Et on se débrouille pour que le père arrive à peu près à ce moment là.

-Ok, on va le faire sans drogue. Mais il faudra m'aider à la porter. Elle est moins lourde qu'avant, mais je n'aurai pas la force de le faire toute seule.

-Je vais demander à Jimmy, et toi et moi, on s'occupe du reste.

-Parfait. Merci Bree.

-La drogue ? demande Ducky quand elle a raccroché.

-Pour qu'elle reste endormie. Mais on va faire sans, c'est plus prudent, parce qu'elle n'aura que ca dans le sang…

-Tu as raison. Je vais te laisser, je dois rentrer. Bonne nuit Sasha.

-Bonne nuit Ducky.

Une heure plus tard, les Palmer et Blanche ont installé Ziva derrière le bureau de l'agent. La malade dort profondément, elle ne s'est pas réveillée lors du transfert. Blanche l'a recouverte de 2 couvertures, et profite de cette nuit pour rattraper son travail en retard. Du coup, quand Tony arrive, à 8h04(…) il est très surpris.

-Tu es déjà guérie.

-Oui, ca n'a pas duré 2 jours.

-Et là, tu fais quoi exactement ?

-Je rattrape mon travail en retard. On a une affaire ?

-Non. J'avais donné une partie de ton travail à McGee, mais si tu veux faire la suite, Vas-y, ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en priver.

Blanche ne relève pas, mais le préviens :

-Il faudra qu'on parle, tous les deux. Tiens, où est Gibbs ?

-Chez lui, il arrivera plus tard, il veut finir son bateau.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Il faudra qu'on parle de quoi ?

-Ah, ça, tu verras bien.

Les yeux brillants de malice, Tony s'approche du bureau de Blanche.

-De quoi on va devoir parler, Sasha ? Tu veux des conseils pour draguer ? C'est un peu tôt, non ? Tu es arrivée i peine 3 mois… Il faudrait mieux que tu te consacres bien à ton travail avant de t'occuper de tes sentiments…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Tony. Et ma vie sentimentale n'est pas de ton ressort.

Il frappe le bureau de ses deux mains, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa collègue, et réveillant Ziva, qui se retourne en gémissant.

-Merci Tony, soupire Blanche…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Tu m'as réveillée ma protégée. Elle avait besoin de dormir, tu es insupportable.

-Et ta protégée répond au nom de… ?

-Ziva, abruti !

* * *

**Voilà... Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je dois mettre la suite? En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi je pose la question, parce qu'à chaque fois, je coupe mes chapitres à des moments critiques... Donc, la suite est à venir!**

**Aliiks**


	6. Aveux

**Le chapitre 5, dont le titre fait un parfait résumé :) (ok, j'ai un flemmingite aigüe...)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Aveux**

-Quoi ? Ziva est ici ?!

-Oui, Tony, Ziva est ici, j'ai été obligée de l'amener avec moi, parce que je ne peux pas rester chez moi éternellement avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Elle va t'en parler, une fois qu'elle sera complètement réveillée. Tu veux pas aller lui faire un thé, s'il te plaît ?

Trop surpris pour répliquer, Tony s'exécute.

-Bonjour Ziva. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Un peu perdue, son amie se frotte les yeux.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça, mais il faut absolument que tu en parles avec lui, d'accord ?

A moitié réveillée, Ziva hoche la tête.

-Il y a du thé ? demande-t-elle ensuite.

-Oui, Tony est parti t'en faire.

-Merci…

-Tiens, prends tes vêtements, et va t'habiller, tu seras plus à l'aise. Eh ! Tu lui parleras, hein ?

-Je sais pas.

Blanche n'insiste pas et retourne à son ordi.

-Je veux tout savoir, exige Tony quand il revient avec le thé de Ziva. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Moi ? Je lui ai rien fait ! Elle est arrivée chez moi déshydratée et amaigrie, et déprimée, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui fasse ? Je lui ai donné un verre d'eau et elle est allée se coucher. Et avant-hier, je l'ai emmenée chez le médecin, sauf qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle est déprimée et angoissée. Je pense que _toi _tu devrais aller la voir et lui parler.

Elle n'a pas cillé une seule fois, ni détourné son regard des yeux de son patron. Qui, lui, continue à la fixer, puis soupire, et répond à son téléphone qui sonne.

-Oui, Gibbs, c'est moi.

-…

-Non, mais je viens d'en avoir ! De la part de Sasha.

-…

-Qu'elle est déshydratée, amaigrie et déprimée. Et angoissée.

Ah, Gibbs est télépathe, ou quoi ?

-Oui, je vais lui parler. Non, tu n'as pas besoin de venir, on n'a rien du tout, on se débrouille.

-…

-Je t'assure que ça va… Ok, viens si tu veux, mais tu ne tireras rien de Ziva.

-… ?

-Bah oui, elle est là. C'est Sasha qui l'a amenée avec elle…

Blanche laisse tomber. Le grand patron est inquiet pour Ziva.

Cette dernière revient à cet instant, habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt de Blanche.

-Ca te va bien, cette couleur, la complimente Tony.

Elle lui tire la langue. Vexé, il se retourne et s'assied à son bureau avec le thé.

-Tony, râle Blanche. Le thé !

-Elle m'explique d'abord.

-Gamin ! Donne-moi ce thé tout de suite.

-Tony ! l'appelle McGee. Tu n'as plus 4 ans, donne-lui, si c'est à elle.

-Dis donc, le bleu, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

-Depuis que ton comportement puéril m'énerve, c'est-à-dire, entre autres, ce matin. Allez, dépêche toi, on a plein de papiers à remplir.

-Sasha fait sa part.

-Et alors, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

-Si, nous ca nous fait moins de travail.

-Je peux le taper ? réclame Blanche désespérée…

-Si tu le fais tu te prends un slap, donc si j'étais toi, je le ferais pas…

-Alors fais –le taire, s'il te plaît !

-Non, ca te ferait trop plaisir, coupe Tony, avec un air sadique.

Blanche soupire, puis prends ses papiers et vient chercher refuge en autopsie.

-J'ai besoin de calme, s'il te plaît, je peux rester le temps de finir ces 3 rapports ?

-Ben, je n'ai pas de patient aujourd'hui, alors oui.

-Merciiiiii !

-Comment va Ziva ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle va mieux. Là, elle a pris le bureau de Gibbs pour s'occuper, mais bon… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avec elle. C'est elle qui m'a élevée pas le contraire !

-Sasha. Je suis sûr que ca va s'arranger. Elle doit parler avec le père, non ?

-Oui, mais je sais pas si elle va avoir le courage de lui dire…

-Elle le fera. J'en suis sûr.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Blanche.

-Merci Jimmy.

-Allez, au travail, maintenant.

Blanche suit ce conseil, et 3h plus tard, elle a terminé. Elle remonte au squad room.

-T'étais où, Sasha ? s'étonne McGee.

-Chez Jimmy. J'ai pu finir tous mes dossiers en retard. Où sont Ziva et Tony ?

-Ils doivent être dans les toilettes.

-Lesquels ?

-Aucune idée, mais dans les mêmes. Par contre, si tu croises Gibbs, protège-toi, il va te faire la peau. Et d'abord, comment ca se fait que Ziva soit revenue ?

-Notre problème à ttes les 2. Pour hier ? Ben je vais m'arranger pour survivre. Il a vu Ziv' ?

-Oui, mais elle ne lui a rien dit.

-Tiens, ça c'est bizarre…

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit.

-Sasha ! hurle le boss depuis le bout du couloir.

-Oui, pa…tron ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Ziva ? grogne-t-il, menaçant.

Il la saisit par le col et la bloque contre le mur. Blanche se laisse faire.

-C'est elle qui est venue me voir, Gibbs, je lui ai simplement donné un verre d'eau, et elle est allée se coucher, répond Blanche calmement.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est là ? la secoue-t-il

-Elle est arrivée avant-hier. Gibbs, sérieusement, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

-Patron. Lâchez-la.

C'est McGee qui a parlé. Gibbs reprend son souffle, la fusille du regard puis la lâche. Au même moment, Tony et Ziva sortent des toilettes des hommes. A leur expression, Blanche comprend que Ziva s'est enfin livrée.

-Et alors ? s'énerve Gibbs. Vous étiez où, vous deux ?

Ouh, mauvaise idée, pense la jeune bleue, de crier sur Ziva.

Il compte passer entre eux deux jusqu'à son bureau, et lève sa main qui tient son café pour ne brûler personne. Ziva prend peur, lui arrache le café des mains et l'immobilise trop vite pour que qui que ce soit ne le réalise.

-Ziva ! s'écrie Blanche en français. C'est bon. Lâche-le. Il n'allait rien te faire, juste t'éviter avec son café. Ca va. Je suis là. Regarde-moi. Lâche-le.

Gibbs et McGee n'en reviennent pas, de cette réaction. Ziva lâche sa prise, confuse.

-Gibbs, je suis… vraiment désolée.

-DiNozzo !

-Oui patron ?

-Tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est toujours ma faute ? Je lui ai rien fait du tout !

Blanche se racle la gorge.

-Euh…, corrige Tony, disons que ca ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, et qu'on est aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre.

-Accouche !

-De circonstance, marmonne l'agent pour les 2 filles. La règle numéro douze, patron, reprend-il pus fort. On lui a appliqué une autre. La suivante.

-Je rêve… Et quand ?

-La dernière fois. Et ce n'est pas sans conséquences, Gibbs…

Le patron lève les yeux sur Ziva, que Blanche a rejointe. Il a compris une partie du résultat. Il ne comprend pas encore la simili-dépression.

-Elle est malade depuis deux jours, pa…tron, dit Blanche.

Elle s'approche de lui, et le fixe. Comprenant la requête, il l'emmène ds l'ascenseur et coupe le courant.

-On a un sérieux problème, avec elle. On ne peut pas la laisser seule, elle se suiciderait.

-Pardon ?!

-Elle… elle a tellement peur qu'elle veut pas garder le bébé. Seulement elle a aussi peur de le regretter. Le seul moyen de pas regretter ses choix…

-C'est de se tuer… Protection ?

-Je vais en avoir besoin. Tant qu'on travaille pas, je peux toujours avoir un œil sur elle, mais sinon…

-On va tous la protéger. Merci Sasha.

Il se retourne et remet l'ascenseur en marche. Blanche retourne à son bureau, et se remet au travail. Le téléphone de Tony sonne.

-Oui, DiNozzo.

-…

-Prenez vos affaires, Marine mort !

-J'reste avec Ziva.

-On l'emmène, la contredit Gibbs. Ca lui fera du bien.

-Ok, d'accord. Mais au moindre problème…

-Vous la ramenez.

* * *

**Je suis d'accord, c'est souvent les mêmes qui prennent des trucs pas sympa dans nos fictions... Et je ne déroge pas à la régle, la preuve...**

**Donc, Ziva a finalement avoué qu'elle est enceinte à Tony et Gibbs, qui n'a pas de réaction bizarre, je sais pas trop pourquoi...**

**La suite est en cours de chargement...**

**Aliiks**


	7. Le travail passe avant les problèmes

**Dans ce chapitre, les agents commencent les investigations sur une nouvelle enquête, et Gibbs et Blanche ont une petite discussion...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : malgré nos problèmes personnels, le travail passe avant eux.**

Problème sur la scène de crime : pas de cadavre à l'horizon. Tout le monde est pris au dépourvu.

-On va avoir de gros ennuis, prédit McGee. Où est le témoin ?

-Personne à l'horizon, le bleu ! lui signale Tony.

-C'est bien ce que je dis : où est le témoin ?

Blanche et Gibbs soupirent, la jeune femme prend son téléphone, compose le début d'un numéro, se ravise. D'un regard, elle fait comprendre à son collègue qu'il faut appeler Abby. Il soupire une nouvelle fois, se promettant de parler à l'experte scientifique, et l'appelle.

-Abby, j'ai besoin que tu traces l'appel que Tony a eu. Le dernier. Merci.

-Allez, on sécurise quand même et on ramasse tout ce qu'on trouve.

Chacun prend un jeu de sacs à évidence et commence à ratisser le périmètre. Blanche sent que le grand patron l'observe. En y réfléchissant, ça semble normal. Il doit penser à quelque chose de bien précis la concernant. Surtout qu'ils communiquent silencieusement, et même pas avec la langue des signes, il y a de quoi rendre Abby jalouse… Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se comprennent en un regard…

Ce que Blanche ne sait pas, c'est que Gibbs songe exactement à la même chose, au même moment. Mais il ne se doute absolument pas de ce qu'il se passe vraiment, cette espèce de connexion entre eux deux… Son téléphone – enfin… la sonnerie du téléphone – le sort de ses pensées.

-Oui, Gibbs.

-…

-Merci Abby. Ziva, Sasha, avec moi. Vous deux, vous finissez de couvrir ici, Abby a trouvé d'où venait l'appel.

Les deux filles suivent Gibbs au bout de la jetée du quai où ils se trouvaient, jusqu'à un hangar. Prudemment, Gibbs et Blanche ouvrent la porte. Le hangar est vide, si ce n'est le corps d'une femme au milieu, mutilé et couvert de sang.

-Je croyais que le cadavre était celui d'un homme, commente Blanche.

-C'était le cas. Mais maintenant, on a deux cadavres, dont un perdu. Ziva, appelez Palmer. Sasha, on commence.

Blanche range son arme, et sécurise le périmètre. Dans 2 mois, Gibbs va partir à la retraite, sans doute au Mexique, comme la dernière fois qu'il est parti, et elle ne lui aura pas dit ce qu'elle pensait. Voilà ce qui la travaille pendant qu'elle fait cela.

Palmer arrive. Il reprend le corps de la victime.

-Palmer !

-Oui, Agent Gibbs ?

-Où en sont les garçons ?

-En train de se battre, suggère Ziva.

-Non, sourit Jimmy, ils sont encore en train de chercher des indices quelconques sur le corps.

-Je peux donner le mien, si ça vous arrange, propose Ziva.

Les 3 autres la fixent.

-Si tu fais ça, tu déçois ma mère et Gibbs, et ça, c'est ce que tu veux le moins. Alors ne le fais pas.

-Ok, je… je retire ce que je viens de dire.

-Ziva et votre mère… Elles étaient proches à quel point ?

Soit il a oublié que Jenny était sa mère, soit il le fait exprès pour lui soutirer des informations.

-Comme peuvent l'être la directrice d'une agence fédérale et une de ses agents, répond un peu sèchement Blanche.

Il semble se rappeler.

-J'ai connu Jenny quand elle était encore agent de terrain. Elle était formidable. Quand elle était directrice, je l'ai beaucoup poussée à bout. Malgré ça, elle continuait à me faire confiance et à m'apprécier. Sa mort a détruit une part de notre équipe, de chacun de nous. Parfois, il y a une équipe qui peut se permettre de se considérer comme une famille, et en perdre un membre est terrible pour nous tous.

-Elle vous aimait beaucoup, c'est vrai. Il y avait les jours où vous l'aviez fait rire, et ceux où vous l'aviez énervée, ceux où elle avait tellement peur de vous, et pour vous aussi. Ziva et elle m'apprenaient certaines de vos règles

-Jenny vous parlait de moi ?

-Oh, oui ! Quelques fois, Ziva devait l'arrêter pour que j'aille me coucher. Avec elle, vous aviez toujours le bon rôle, croyez-moi.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, l'enquête se prolonge. Si l'autopsie révèle un suicide, il manque toujours un corps. Finalement il s'avère que le témoin et la victime présumée sont une seule et même personne, dont l'identité reste cependant inconnue.

* * *

**Court chapitre, hein...Je sais... A venir, un méchant fait son apparition et bouscule la dynamique de l'équipe?**

**SVP, R&R?**

**Alliks**


	8. Le drame

**Coucou! voici mon chapitre 7! Ok, donc, là, je vais me faire démolir, quand vous aurez lu ça, je le vois venir... Peu importe, un méchant arrive avec une arme à feu et Blanche parle à son père.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le drame.**

Ziva a décidé de se raisonner. Ses amis l'ont convaincue de l'inutilité du suicide, mais elle ne pense pas garder l'enfant après sa naissance. Mais selon Blanche c'est déjà un grand pas en avant vers la guérison. Ziva les accompagne en mission, non officiellement, mais ses connaissances sont parfois indispensables pour assurer la logique de l'enquête. Ce n'est que près d'un mois plus tard que la police appelle, annonçant qu'ils ont trouvé un corps dans la forêt qui pourrait correspondre à l'avis de recherche que Tim avait lancé. L'équipe se précipite à l'endroit indiqué. En chemin, Ziva dit à Blanche, en français :

-Il est peut-être temps qu'il le sache quand même, pour qu'il passe un peu de temps avec toi.

-Je sais vraiment pas si c'est le moment. Tu sais je me suis habituée à cette situation…

-Mais tu serais contente de pouvoir partager des choses avec lui.

-Je parle quasiment autant que lui.

-Disons que… tu penses comme lui, mais tu as les façons de faire de ta mère.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu as remarqué que plusieurs fois, lui et moi nous sommes compris simplement d'un regard ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Abby aussi, et ça la rend malade de jalousie.

-Elle va s'en remettre. Je ne connais pas la langue des signes, et quoi qu'il arrive, elle restera sa préférée.

-Et s'il l'apprend ?

-Je serai sa fille, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Un peu quand même.

-On ne va pas recommencer ces débats sans fin ! On dirait que je suis encore une ado !

-C'est vrai que ca nous arrivait souvent quand tu étais plus jeune.

-C'était drôle, quand même.

-Oh oui, ça nous permettait de prendre confiance en nous. Non que j'en aie eu besoin, mais toi si J

-Quand vous aurez terminé, intervient Gibbs, vous pourrez peut-être nous aider.

-On est là, patron.

Elles descendent de voiture, et pendant que les garçons récupèrent toutes les infos nécessaires auprès de la police, elles vont sur le terrain avec Gibbs et Palmer. Le jeune légiste emmène rapidement le corps jusqu'au Navy Yard, et Blanche profite d'un moment d'accalmie ds l'enquête pour parler à Gibbs.

-Je dois vous parler… C'est à propos de ma mère, Jenny.

-A ma connaissance, Jenny n'avait pas d'enfants.

-A votre connaissance, exactement. Mais elle a eu une fille, née en 2000. Je suis née le 17 mai de cette année-là. Vous aviez terminé la mission à Paris depuis 8 mois. Elle ne vous en a jamais parlé, parce qu'elle pensait que vous vous en seriez voulu. Je… Gibbs… c'est aussi mon nom.

-Quoi ?

-Votre nom… est aussi le mien.

Ils s'étaient déplacés à l'extérieur de la scène de crime. A la dernière phrase de Blanche, le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour : il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, et la plaqua contre un arbre. Ils se fixèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes.

Gibbs était surpris. Blanche avait les mêmes, mais exactement les mêmes yeux que lui, et elle savait reproduire ses expressions à lui aussi bien que celles de sa mère.

-Comment avez-vous su ? murmure-t-il.

-Le regard de Ziva un jour m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mes recherches dans les affaires de ma mère me l'ont confirmé. Elle me parlait de vous parce que vous êtes mon père.

-Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?

-La mission à Marseille.

Gibbs se rappelle. C'est vrai. Ils avaient abandonné une heure leur mission.

-Sasha…

-Papa…

Ils se serrent l'un ds les bras de l'autre. Soudain Blanche est projetée au sol, et elle entend un coup de feu, puis un sifflement proche, et elle voit son père tomber à ses côtés.

-Papa, souffle-t-elle.

Elle analyse rapidement la situation. Il lui faut rester au sol, et colmater la plaie. Elle cherche autour d'elle, mais pas un seul tissu. Elle appuie ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Gibbs.

-Allez, Papa, reste avec moi…

Il est encore vivant, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Sasha… Sasha…

Il lève sa main pour lui caresser le visage.

-Non Papa, garde des forces, garde-les pour plus tard.

-Sois fière… de toi… Quoi qu'il arrive… Promets…

-Promis Papa, mais concentre-toi. Tony ! Ziva ! On a un gros problème !

Les larmes commencent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-On est là, Papa, tiens bon, reste avec nous…

Elle entend Tony et Ziva arriver en se disputant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aperçoivent.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Hé Gibbs, regarde-moi, c'est Tony. Palmer ! On a une autre priorité !

-Gibbs, on est là, ca va aller.

Ziva appelle une ambulance.

-Allez, Papa, ne me fais pas ça, s'il te plaît…Papa ? Papa…Papa !

Ses yeux ne réagissaient plus.

-Ziv', c'est trop tard.

Elle prit le pouls de son père.

-Plus de pouls. Papa…

Les 3 agents laissaient leurs larmes former des ruisseaux le long de leurs visages.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? dit Palmer en arrivant. Oh mon Dieu… Gibbs…

Tony prend les choses en main.

-Allez, on finit ici et on rentre.

Les deux corps rentrent au Navy Yard avant tout le monde. Personne n'a prévenu ni Abby, ni le directeur. Ils savent qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure. Abby le sent dès que Tim et Ziva entrent dans son labo.

-Hey ! Où est Gibbs ? Et pourquoi vous avez ces têtes d'enterrement ? Oh non. Tim ! Il s'est passé quoi ?!

-Abby… C'est Gibbs…

-Je me doute que c'est à propos de lui : il n'est pas là ! Il arrive quand ?

-Il est arrivé. Il est avec Ducky.

-Dites-lui de passer me voir après.

-Il ne passera pas, Abs.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Abby… Gibbs vient de mourir.

-QUOI ?! Ceci est une très mauvaise blague, Timothy McGee. Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?

Les deux agents se concertent du regard, puis emmène Abby en Autopsie. Là, c'est une scène des plus dures qu'ils aient eu à subir. Gibbs est là, allongé sur la table d'autopsie, sans bouger. Jimmy se prépare à effectuer son intervention, et il y a, à côté du corps, Blanche en pleurs qui ne cesse de caresser la tête du patron. Abby doute de ce qu'elle voit. Elle s'approche lentement, et découvre au fur et à mesure la tâche rouge sur la poitrine de son boss. Quand elle saisit, elle pousse un hurlement à fendre l'âme.

-Gibbs ! noonn !

Elle repousse Blanche pour se mettre à sa place, Blanche qui cherche réconfort auprès de Ziva.

Tous se jurent intérieurement de faire payer de sa vie l'homme qui a enlevé celle de la figure paternelle de l'équipe.

Pendant ce temps, Tony est dans le bureau du directeur, à faire les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles. Il n'a jamais été aussi angoissé. Sauf si on compte la fois où il a du aller chercher Ziva en Somalie. Mais, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-DiNozzo, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou j'appelle Gibbs !

Essaie un peu… A ce moment-là, Cynthia annonce :

-Directeur, l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs et Ziva David veulent vous parler.

-Faites les entrer.

La porte s'ouvre, Tony et le Directeur sont rejoints par Tim, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy et Blanche.

-Où est Gibbs ? s'étonne Vance. Sasha ? ajoute-t-il devant l'absence de réponse. Sasha il s'est passé quoi, exactement ?

-Gibbs fait l'objet d'une nouvelle enquête. En tant que victime.

-Par ta faute ! grogne Abby.

-Abs, intervient Ziva. Jamais elle n'aurait osé attenter à sa vie !

-Sasha !

-L'agent Gibbs est… il… il est mort, directeur.

-Pardon ?

Vance n'en revient pas. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, venant de Gibbs, mais pas ça ! Il s'efforce de reprendre ses esprits, malgré le choc.

-Très bien, je… Vous allez mener deux enquêtes en même temps, d'accord ? Sasha. Restez encore avec moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le reste de l'équipe se remet au travail.

-Racontez -moi, Sasha. Vous avez besoin d'en parler.

Blanche n'en est pas aussi sûre, mais elle n'a pas envie de se battre non plus, donc elle obéit. Elle n'omet aucun détail, dans son récit.

-Ce fumier ne restera pas dehors très longtemps ! jura Vance. Sasha, écoutez-moi bien. Les temps à venir vont être difficiles pour toute l'agence, et particulièrement pour vous, son équipe. Mais vous devez faire face et mener les deux enquêtes. Restez concentrés. Nous organiserons ses funérailles pour la semaine prochaine. Ce serait bien que vous lui disiez un mot. En tant que sa fille… Vous êtes d'accord ?

Blanche hoche la tête.

-Venez, mtnt, descendons, nous avons une annonce à faire.

* * *

**Voilà maintenant, vous souhaitez probablement ma mort pour avoir tué Gibbs, mais ça voudrait dire que je ne publierai pas le fin mot de l'histoire, donc... :)**

**Bref, SVP, R&R?**

**Aliiks**


	9. Revanche ou vengeance?

**Retour au présent avec le chapitre 8, ou comment l'équipe enquête-t-elle sur la mort de leur Gibbs bien-aimé... Le passé de Blanche n'y est pas pour rien, et une petite confrontation, mais promis, je ne tue plus personne de l'équipe!**

**Très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Prendre sa revanche ou se venger ?**

Aujourd'hui

Blanche ne se souvient pas exactement de ce qu'a dit le directeur en annonçant la mort de Gibbs, Mais peu lui importe. Presque l'ensemble de l'agence est présente. Maintenant tout le monde sait que Blanche est la fille de Gibbs et Jenny. En même temps, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui n'en avait jamais eu des soupçons : elle avait les yeux de son père, les cheveux de sa mère, et était un mélange des deux parfaits.

Dans la semaine, elle avait essayé de ne travailler que sur l'enquête qui ne la concernait pas, mais comme les autres en parlaient régulièrement, elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Elle se promet de ne pas abandonner l'enquête sur son père avant d'en avoir terminé avec le meurtrier. Quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger.

Cette nuit-là, après l'enterrement, Blanche réfléchit à toutes les possibilités de venger son père. Elle a le choix : soit elle se contente de le poursuivre en justice et se réjouit de la peine encourue, soit elle peut le tuer. Il faudrait alors qu'elle le traque, et même pour le tuer elle a plusieurs solutions (l'empoisonnement peut être savoureux, lent et douloureux on peut aussi prendre en compte un duel à l'arme à feu, ou à main nues)

_Tu n'oserais pas_, lui souffle une petite voix. Oh que si, il n'y a que ça pour l'instant, qui pourrait la calmer. _N'y songe même pas Blanche. Ils ne sont quand même pas morts pour que leur fille soit une meurtrière !_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, il faut le venger. _Es-tu si sûre que ce soit le seul moyen de faire son deuil ? _ C'est le seul auquel je pense ! _ ca pourrait te coûter très cher, Blanche ne fait pas ça. Cette pourriture ne mérite pas que tu y laisses ta vie ou ta carrière._

L'enquête sur le Marine perdu se termine dans la matinée. Au déjeuner, les agents DiNozzo, McGee et Shigpersdabb, et Ziva David font la promesse de n'accepter aucune enquête avant d'avoir terminé celle concernant Gibbs. Ils s'y mettent dès leur retour. Malheureusement ce n'est pas facile, car une forêt n'a pas de caméra de surveillance, donc ils doivent se baser sur ce que les policiers ont vu avant leur arrivée et les infos du garde-chasse, qui n'est pas d'une grande aide. Alors que Ziva reprend goût à la vie, Blanche se renferme sur elle-même, et ses amis retrouvent alors le caractère de leur patron. Et ils ne savent pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non… Abby a décidé que c'était de la faute de Blanche si Gibbs était mort. Elle ne manque donc pas une occasion de lui rappeler, tant et si bien que les autres sont sans cesse obligés de la défendre. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si Blanche ne faisait aucun effort, mais c'est plus fort qu'Abby, tant que le meurtrier ne sera pas retrouvé, il lui faudra un coupable. Sauf qu'elle est la prochaine cible du tueur. On peut croire à juste titre qu'il s'attaque au NCIS pour une raison particulière, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Pendant que Tony et Ziva prennent toutes leurs nuits, McGee, Abby et Blanche continuent les recherches à grand coups de café et CafPow.

-Ca y est, j'ai quelque chose, s'écrie soudain Tim. Les relevés téléphoniques de Gibbs sont quasiment nuls, comme tout le monde le sait. Mais j'ai quelques incohérences. Regardez-ca. Il y a quelques mois, peu avant ton arrivée, Sasha, il semblerait que Gibbs ait eu de nombreuses conversations. Il y a un numéro qui revient souvent, celui du directeur Vance. Seulement ce numéro est celui qu'il avait avant qu'on change les modèles, c'est-à-dire s'il y a un an.

-Mais on a tous changé de numéro, contredit Abby.

-Exact. Mais qui n'a pas gardé l'ancien téléphone ?

-Je l'ai donné à une association, commente l'experte scientifique.

-Je suis prêt à parier qu'il l'a gardé sans y accorder grande importance, et il a pu se le faire voler.

-Trace son signal.

Dans la minute qui suit, ils ont un résultat.

-Ca c'est bizarre, s'étonne Abby. Il est signalé chez le directeur. Oh, il émet.

A ce moment précis, le téléphone d'Abby sonne.

-Labo ?

-Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner ce que vous faites. Laissez Blanche se débrouiller, elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire. Dites-lui de me retrouver dans une heure, devant la tombe de sa mère, seule et désarmée.

Les 3 fédéraux ont entendu le message.

-N'y va surtout pas ! la met en garde Abby.

-Il risque de vous tuer tous !

-Tu sais que c'est ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est lié à ma mère, ça c'est sûr. Je pense connaître la voix, mais je suis incapable de mettre un nom ou un visage dessus, pour l'instant.

-La voix était modifiée, comment tu as pu la reconnaître, Sash ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Ca doit être en France, parce que… Ouais… C'est ça…

-Accouche, enfin ! s'excite Abby

-C'est un type que nous connaissions bien, maman et moi.

-Remets-toi en conditions, suggère Tim.

Blanche ferme les yeux et essaie de se souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles elle entendait la voix, et les décrit aux deux autres en même tps.

-Bon, alors j'étais en France, ça j'en suis sûre. C'était probablement le soir, parce qu'il y avait les lumières allumées… J'étais seule avec lui… Il me faisait rire…

-Sash, est-ce que tu te souviens s'il avait du matériel électronique avec lui ? il ne peut pas modifier sa voix comme ça…

-Oui, c'est vrai… Une seconde, ça va venir… Maman était dans la cuisine à préparer le repas, nous étions devant… Une radio, ou un ordinateur…il me faisait écouter cette voix, qui racontait des histoires. Maman riait avec nous. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit sa voix à lui…

-Il doit travailler avec ce genre de logiciel, ce n'est pas possible autrement…

-Doublage, Timmy.

-Quoi ?

-Les sociétés de doublages utilisent ces logiciels.

-Sash, il était français ou pas ?

-Français, mais bilingue…

-Oui, ça, on l'a expérimenté…

-Une minute, j'ai son visage en tête !

Blanche se saisit d'une feuille et d'un crayon et croque le portrait de la personne.

-Maintenant que j'y pense… C'était le petit ami de maman. De là à me rappeler son nom…

-Le quoi ? s'exclament Tim et Abby.

-Euh…

-Heureusement que Tony n'est pas là, commente encore Abby.

-Trop tard, on est là, annonce Ziva. Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est déjà 7h. Vous êtes restés là toute la nuit ?

-Ben oui, ca se voit, réplique Abby.

-Ziva, tu te souviens de lui ? intervient Blanche en montrant le dessin à son amie.

-Oui, il… il…

-C'est bien celui auquel je pense ? demande-t-elle en français. Le rigolo avec son logiciel de déformation de voix ?

-Oui, c'est lui. Adrian Benoît. On a un problème. Un gros problème.

-Adrian benoît ? Du même nom que… On sait qui et on sait qui ?

-Tu as tout compris, Abby. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient avoir un lien, mais maintenant qu'on en parle, ça me parait assez évident…

-Pourquoi parle-t-on de lui ? demande Tony.

-Parce qu'il a l'ancien numéro du directeur Vance, et qu'il vient d'appeler pour dire à Sasha de le retrouver devant la tombe de Jenny dans… Dans 53 min.

Ziva prend sa tête entre ses mains. Tony pose une main sur son épaule, et annonce :

-Je suppose que si elle n'y va pas, on risque tous de mourir… Bien. On va y aller avec toi, Sasha. J'imagine qu'il a ajouté seule et désarmée ?

-C'est la partie facile.

-Très bien. Tu seras désarmée, mais pas seule. On va te filer un gilet pare-balles. McGee et moi serons là pour t'aider. Ziva, tu interrogeras Vance assez implicitement sur son téléphone et ses discussions avec Gibbs.

-Il nous faudrait de l'aide, vous allez pas y arriver tous seuls.

-Sasha on n'a pas le choix, si on vient plus nombreux, il va le deviner. C'est plus simple si on ne vient que tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas… Allez, on va négocier les oreillettes et les micros…

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le labo, et se préparaient. Blanche enfile son gilet pare-balles, et installe son oreillette et son micro. Les autres sont prêts.

-Allez, soupire la jeune agente, on y va.

Les deux garçons la suivent, Ziva monte voir le directeur, et Abby les regarde partir, inquiète.

Blanche attend, devant la tombe de sa mère, tout près de celle de son père. Elle observe autour d'elle. Les garçons sont cachés derrière des tombes.

-Maman…, murmure-t-elle. Si c'est le moment de te rejoindre, fais-moi signe… Protège surtout les garçons, pour l'instant…

-Sasha, ça bouge du côté de l'entrée, signale Abby.

-Il arrive, même…

-Blanche, ma puce !

Il ouvre grand ses bras avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ca fait si longtemps, je suis heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Aussi bien qu'une fille qui a perdu son père une semaine plus tôt.

-Je suis désolé, Blanche, sincèrement désolé.

-Ordure ! siffle Abby, ce qui pourrait presque faire sourire Blanche.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ?

-Non, je préfère rester ici. Je peux pas rester très longtemps, alors dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, et je rentre.

-Je retrouve Jenny, quand tu dis ça. La pauvre chérie n'aura pas vu sa fille grandir…

-Tu n'aimais pas ma mère, Adrian, tu te servais de nous, le corrige Blanche comme elle aurait corrigé les fautes de Ziva.

-Elle non plus ne m'aimait pas, pour ma défense !

-Elle cherchait un peu de soutien, Adrian. Que tu lui as donné, ça je te l'accorde. Mais tu t'es servi de sa faiblesse du moment.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu me servir d'elle, dit-il d'un ton faussement effaré. Je suis désolé si j'ai donné cette impression.

-Ne t'excuse jamais, c'est un signe de faiblesse…

-Encore Jenny, sourit l'homme. Elle me manque tellement…

-A moi plus…

-Je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Si un jour tu devais la retrouver, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne l'approches plus.

-Ca va être difficile… Ma chérie tu dis des sottises, là. Allez viens boire un verre et tu iras mieux.

-Non merci, je vais bien.

-Arrête ton cinéma, et viens maintenant !

Il devient dur. Il saisit Blanche par le bras et la tire vers lui, mais elle resiste. Grand mal lui a pris, elle prend un coup de poing dans le ventre, se retrouve à terre et un nouveau coup dans le visage.

-Les mains en l'air, entend-elle derrière elle. On n'attaque pas une jeune fille sans défense, pourriture !

-Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

-Agent spécial DiNozzo, NCIS. Reculez. Eloignez-vous d'elle.

Adrian recule, mais vivement, il saisit son arme et tire. Réagissant très vite, les deux agents ripostent et l'abattent.

-Sasha ! Tu n'as rien ?

-Si… Il a touché… mon bras…

-Ok, appelle une ambulance, le bleu, et préviens les filles.

-Tony, McGee, il se passe quoi, c'était quoi les coups de feu ? s'inquiète Abby.

-Il avait une arme, il voulait tuer Sash. Il ne lui a touché que le bras, on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Elle va bien ? Et il vous a touchés ?

-Oui, et non. Abby, préviens le gremlin qu'il doit venir, on l'a descendu.

-Tout de suite, Tony, tout de suite !

* * *

**J'ai promis que personne ne mourrait... Je tiens ma promesse. Dans le prochain chapitre, un court passage par la case hôpital, un petit moment entre filles...**

**SVP R&R :)**

**Aliiks**

**PS: Claire, si tu lis, ça, inscris-toi!**


	10. L'hôpital: lieu propice aux confidences

**Un court passage par l'hôpital pour être sûr que tout le monde va bien, avant de relancer l'enquête...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'hôpital est un lieu propice aux confessions**

Blanche est sur une civière. Ca brûle… Autour d'elle, c'est la panique pour sauver son bras. Il y a du sang partout. _Tiens bon mon ange. On est là. _Maman… Papa… _Blanche concentre-toi sur rester en vie. Des gens sur cette planète ont besoin de toi. Ton équipe a besoin de toi. _De moi ?... _Oui, princesse, de toi. Ziva et Abby auront bientôt besoin de ton courage et de ta force de caractère… _Maman… Adrian… _Tu veux qu'on parle de lui ?_ Oui Maman, il faut qu'on parle d'Adrian. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça. _Blanche, Adrian était quelqu'un qu'on souhaite qu'il n'en existe aucun sur Terre. J'ai dû le mettre en confiance, une fois, pour faire tomber son cartel de drogue. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi. _C'est pour ça qu'on est revenues ici…_ Oui, Blanche, c'est pour ça._

-Blanche ? C'est Ziva… Tu m'entends, Blanche ?

-Sasha ! Tu dois te réveiller, maintenant ! Ca fait déjà deux jours que tu nous simules un coma !

C'est étrange, c'est la voix d'Abby…

-S'il te plaît, Sasha… Ziva ! Ca y est, elle cligne des yeux…

Cette fois, Blanche les ouvre.

-Salut, princesse, sourient Abby et Ziva…

-Salut, marmonne la princesse en question. Les garçons…

-Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ou alors, inquiète-toi, mais que pour toi.

Ziva lui caressait la tête, et Abby lui tenait fermement la main.

-Et… Vance ?

-Le problème est là, princesse, mais on en parlera ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

-J'ai hâte qu'on y soit, dans ce cas…

Tim et Tony arrivent à cet instant.

-Salut Sasha ! Alors, ton bras ?

-C'est celui avec lequel j'écris, donc je me retrouve coincée…

-Et les ordis, c'est fait pour les prunes ? s'indigne McGee.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, commente humblement Abby.

-Bande de geeks, sourit la blessée. Je sors quand ?

-Ils te gardent encore en observation 2 jours, et après, Tony signe la décharge et tu rentres chez toi.

-Vous avez ouvert le testament de mon père ?

-Pas encore, on voulait attraper le tueur avant. Tony est son exécuteur, on se retrouve chez Gibbs dès que tu sors, et on l'ouvre. Tu pourras prendre des trucs, si tu veux.

-Pour l'instant, il faut que je sorte d'ici, c'est le plus urgent.

-Patience, Sasha, ça va venir, deux jours, c'est pas très long.

-Qu'aurait dit ton patron à ma place, Tony ?

-D'accord, fort probablement la même chose que toi. Il n'empêche que… je suis le patron, donc avec moi, c'est légèrement différent. Par contre, ses règles tiennent toujours.

-La n°13 incluse ?

-Sasha, là tu le fais exprès.

-Evidemment ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle…

-Bon, ça suffit, Tony, intervient Ziva, elle a besoin de repos, mtnt, laissez-nous entre filles, on va s'occuper d'elle…

-Ziva, je suis…

-Le patron, on sait, mais elle sera plus calme si je suis là, et Abby ne sera pas en train de vous demander sans arrêt comment elle va !

-Point pour elle, Tony ! commente Timothy

-RRRRR !

Il tourne les talents, et capitule, suivi par McGee.

-Et voilà, sourit Abby, on est tranquille pour la fin de la journée. Maintenant, parlons de ce qu'on va faire une fois que tu seras sortie de là !

-Merci Abby, la coupe Blanche.

-Mais de rien, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me remercies.

-Abby. Je sais que depuis le départ de Ziva, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont essayé de prendre une place dans l'équipe, et qu'ils attiraient tous tes foudres plus les uns que les autres. Alors je me doute que me voir arriver n'est pas facile. Et pourtant, regarde. Aujourd'hui, on est là toutes les trois, à se demander comment tu veux fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital.

-Tu as raison. Tu as tout à fait raison, ce n'est pas facile de te voir arriver, après avoir passé 10 ans à se faire passer pour une méchante auprès de tous les nouveaux. Mais avec toi, je sais pas, tu ne t'es pas évertuée à essayer de me… dompter… Tu m'as surprise. Et énervée. En fait tu m'as bousculée dans mes habitudes J Mais au fond de moi, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être une mauvaise personne. Et là tu as commencé à communiquer avec Gibbs…par le regard ! On aurait vraiment dit Jenny. Ca m'a presque rendue folle, tu peux demander à Tony ! Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il y avait autre chose entre vous que ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Je sais depuis un moment, Sasha. J'ai réussi à récupérer un fragment de ton ADN, et j'ai relié le sien au tien.

-Quand ? s'étonne Blanche.

-Je sais pas… Quand on a eu l'enquête sur le français, je crois.

-Et tu n'as rien dit ?

-J'ai compris que c'était un secret que même Gibbs ne savait pas.

-Je t'en suis très reconnaissante, crois-moi.

-Depuis, continue la laborantine, j'ai arrêté d'être méchante, mais tu ne venais quand même pas. Alors j'ai attendu que tu viennes, pour pas te brusquer en arrivant et en criant : Je connais ton secret ! j'aurais eu l'air bête, de un, et de deux, tu m'aurais détestée.

-C'est sûr que je n'aurais que très peu apprécié, mais j'avais peur de me refaire jeter de ton labo.

-Je vais ouvrir une salle spéciale fille, dans mon labo, j'espère que Vance sera d'accord.

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit Ziva, vu comment il a pris ce que je lui ai annoncé l'autre jour…

Ziva avait raison, deux jours plus tard, Tony signe la décharge pour laisser Blanche sortir de l'hôpital. Il la prévient :

-On t'emmène avec nous, mais tu es au même régime que Ziva, tu ne viens pas sur le terrain, d'accord ?

-D'accord, on va faire des enquêtes de filles, alors.

-Je vous demande simplement de rester au Navy Yard, au calme, les filles, pas de décrocher la lune !

-Encore une expression ?!

-Comme celle en français, Ziva, en gros il ne nous demande pas l'impossible. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit, ajoute Blanche avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire…

-Pas de conspiration, pitié ! supplie Tim.

-Trop tard, se réjouit Abby

* * *

**C'est très court, mais la suite arrive!**

**SVP R&R**

**Aliiks**


	11. Règle 45

**Le chapitre 10 vous dit bonjouuuuuur! (Ok, je me calme)**

**Petit résumé: Ziva et Blanche vont chez un suspect, ce qui va permettre à l'équipe de localiser le portable, et mettent un place un plan pour coincer le maître chanteur.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Règle 45 : « J'ai laissé du désordre que je dois ranger »**

Au Navy Yard, les garçons repartent sur le terrain, Abby dans son labo, et Ziva et Blanche aux bureaux. Blanche reprend son bureau, Ziva, prend l'ancien de Tony. Blanche continue d'enquêter sur son père. Sa mort a forcément quelque chose à voir avec elle. Sinon, il ne serait pas mort. Adrian Benoît n'avait pourtant pas de complices, à l'époque, mais il a eu le temps de s'en faire… Ou alors, il fallait voir sa soeur. Ce qui est impossible avec Tony comme patron.

-Ziva !

-Oui… ?

-Il faut qu'on aille voir la sœur de Adrian.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai réfléchi. A l'époque, il n'avait pas de complices, mais il a eu largement le temps de s'en faire. Sauf que la personne la plus à même de nous aider est sa sœur.

-Jeanne…

-Euh, je connais pas son nom, mais je sais où elle est et elle était la seule assez proche de son frère pour nous en parler.

-D'accord. On y va. Laisse un message à Abby, je démarre la voiture.

Blanche s'exécute sur le trajet.

Chez Jeanne Benoît, elles ne sont pas vrmt les bienvenues.

-Si c'est Tony qui vous envoie, je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce qu'il m'a fait, et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ni de lui pardonner. Ses cartes de Noël et d'anniversaire n'y changeront rien, et vous non plus.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Tony, intervient Blanche. Mais pur Adrian, votre frère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-On peut entrer ?

Jeanne leur ouvre la porte de mauvaise grâce.

-Adrian a toujours ressemblé à mon père. Il aurait été fier de ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Pas moi. J'aime mon frère, mais pas ce qu'il fait de sa vie. C'est ce qui nous a séparés, tous les 2. Bizarrement, il est comme Tony, il continue à m'envoyer de ses nouvelles, raille-t-elle. Il me racontait sa vie, comme quand nous étions enfants.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir votre correspondance ? demande Blanche

-Vous êtes bien directe, commente Jeanne. Bleue ?

-Oui, sauf si vous voulez nous voir plus longtemps chez vous.

-Très bien. Je sais ce que vous voulez.

Elle se lève du canapé, part dans le bureau et revient avec un ordinateur portable.

-Vous avez là mon ordinateur, et voici mon téléphone portable.

-Celui-là ne sera pas nécessaire. On vous appellera dès qu'on a du nouveau.

Les deux filles retournent au Navy Yard et confient l'ordinateur à Abby.

-On aurait aussi besoin que tu retrouves les appels de son portable et de son fixe.

-Si vous avez les numéros, je vous le fais d'ici demain matin, mais l'ordinateur devra attendre un peu plus longtemps. Des nouvelles des garçons ?

-Non. Ils doivent être retournés dans la forêt.

-Mais on a tout ratissé !

-Pour Gibbs, Abs. On n'a pas tout fait. Ils sont en train de vérifier la position de Adrian, à mon avis.

-Tu devines fort bien, Ziv, clame Tony en arrivant avec Tim. Le bureau de Gibbs, mtnt.

Les agents s'exécutent. Tony bloque l'ascenseur, qu'ils avaient tous baptisé ainsi, en souvenir du grand Gibbs.

-Bon alors, bilan pour Sasha.

-On a retrouvé le tireur et il est mort mais ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle.

-Le problème se situe au niveau de Vance. Il assure n'avoir jamais eu ces conversations avec Gibbs. Sauf que les seules empreintes qu'on a trouvées sont les siennes. Or on sait tous que c'est Adrian qui les a envoyés. Je suis allée vérifier avec lui l'emplacement du téléphone, il n'a pas bougé. Donc le directeur est autant en danger que toi, Blanche. Il s'est introduit chez lui à chaque fois.

-Est-ce que Gibbs lui a jamais parlé de ces conversations ?

-Rappelle-toi que Gibbs n'envoie pas de messages, il appelle.

-Donc, il n'a jamais répondu.

-Il a appelé plusieurs fois, mais il est tombé sur Vance.

-C'est de plus en plus bizarre, sourit Abby.

-Ca veut simplement dire que quelqu'un se servait du téléphone du directeur à son insu.

-Ziva, le téléphone est ds le bureau.

-Alors il y a quelqu'un qui s'introduit chez lui.

-En plein jour, c'est possible, s'enquit Blanche.

-Tant qu'il n'y a personne dans la maison, oui. Mais aucun signe d'effraction.

-Qui ne sait pas crocheter une serrure de nos jours ?

-Des empreintes ?

-Que celles du directeur et de ses enfants.

-Donc c'est un pro.

-Adrian en est un…

-D'accord, mais il est mort…

-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit lui, intervient Tim. Même avec les voix modifiées, on ne retrouve pas le timbre de voix d'Adrian.

-On devrait attendre.

-Que Gibbs appelle ? ironise Tony.

-Non, que le coupable appelle. On va utiliser un logiciel qui dira ce qu'on veut avec la voix de Gibbs.

-Ca existe ?

-Bien sûr, sinon je ne le proposerais pas ! s'indigne Abby.

-Très bien, mais ça veut dire être prêt à tout moment.

-On est tous d'accord. On va organiser des rondes de surveillance.

-Là, tu t'emballes, Abs.

-Elle a raison, Tony. On doit être prêt à tout et tout le temps, et c'est le seul moyen.

-Bon…Ok, mais je ne veux pas de blessé, c'est clair ?

Ils lèvent tous les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Abby est vraiment pleine d'idées, c'est dingue... Prochainement, un vieil ami (...) de Tony fait son come back.**

**SVP, R&R... (je ne vais pas supplier, quand même... ;) )**

**Aliiks**


	12. Application de la règle 45

**Parce que mes révisions me sortent par les trous de nez, voiciiiiii le Chapitre 11!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : application de la règle 45 : rangement du désordre**

Abby met en place le système de modification de voix, le connecte avec la ligne de Gibbs, pendant que McGee analyse le contenu de l'ordinateur et du portable de Jeanne.

-Rien de nouveau chez les Benoît. Jeanne et Adrian avaient une conversation comme tous les frères et sœurs, ils se racontent leurs vies, mais Adrian omet de mentionner sa tentative d'assassinat.

-Ca ne veut rien dire, Tim. Cherche bien, tu trouveras peut-être des trucs qui en parlent, du meurtre…

-Très bien, je refais une recherche de mots clés… Depuis quand tu es gentille avec les nouveaux ?

-Depuis que j'ai compris que de toute façon, ça n'aidera pas à faire revenir Ziva ou Kate.

-Tu projettes loin dans le passé, avec Kate.

-Ziva et elles sont probablement mes meilleures amies, Timmy.

-Sasha pourra être une fille pour nous tous, si on considère qu'elle a 20 ans de moins que Ziva.

-Tim…

Abby se met face à son collègue.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais que vous soyez vraiment très prudents. S'il te plaît.

-Comme toujours, répond-il, surpris.

-Non, encore plus que d'habitude. Cette affaire nous touche tous personnellement, et la règle 10…

-Oui, je connais les règles de Gibbs… Et rappelle-toi qu'il dit lui-même que c'est la plus difficile à suivre, donc il nous le pardonnera. Crois-moi.

-Je ne veux pas que ça recommence comme quand Ziva nous a quittés. Je ne veux pas vivre dans l'angoisse tous les jours, me dire que vous risquez votre vie toujours plus, et que je risque de vous perdre à tout instant…

-C'est notre travail, Abs. Et tu le sais. Même si d'habitude, on n'enquête pas sur un collègue et le directeur en même temps, surtout que le collègue en question n'est… pas seulement un collègue… Il est un tel modèle pour nous tous…

-c'est un père, pour nous.

Les 2 amis s'arrêtent, et s'installent côte à côte prenant appui sur la table du labo, le regard vers l'extérieur.

-Oui. Gibbs était un père pour toute l'équipe. Et il va nous manquer à tous.

Abby pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tim il dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et l'entoure de ses bras.

-Tout va bien se passer, Abs, je te le promets. On va tout faire pour.

Ziva et Blanche sont chez Gibbs et fouillent un peu.

-Ca me gêne de faire ça, avoue Ziva au bout d'un moment.

-Moi non plus, ça ne le plaît pas mais si on veut des infos, c'est le seul moyen…

-Tu as raison. Il n'empêche que j'ai la pression de violer sa vie privée.

-L'impression, Ziv.

-Oui, c'est ça. C'est comme si…

-Ziva. Regarde-moi. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas chez lui. Que c'est une victime comme les autres, et qu'on fait notre boulot.

-Sauf que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Blanche pose ce qu'elle a ds mains, se redresse, et se rapproche de Ziva.

-Je sais. Je sais que je te demande un peu l'impossible. Mais nous sommes les seules à pouvoir le faire. Et on doit le faire. Pour lui. Pour savoir qui a fait ça et lui faire payer. Parce Gibbs était non seulement votre patron, mais aussi, il était la figure paternelle par excellence de l'équipe. Je l'ai bien vu, je ne suis pas naïve.

-D'accord. Très bien, je vais essayer.

Après 2h de fouille minutieuse, le nombre d'indices n'a pas augmenté.

-Le type n'est pas venu chez lui. Aucune empreinte, à part celle de mon père; et sa cave est rangée! C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre.

-Ou alors il couvre bien ses traces. Mais on n'a pas de fibres, les gants n'ont laissé aucune trace…

-Bon… On sécurise la maison et on rentre.

Sauf qu'en sortant de la maison, elles font face à un agent du FBI assez… énervé :

-Vous deux !

Son arme est pointée sur Blanche.

-Où est Gibbs ?

Les deux filles se regardent, surprises.

-A Arlington… Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? dit Blanche.

-Sa vie, contre celle de mon patron !

-Il doit y avoir erreur, intervient Ziva, il est à Arlington en tant que résident pas en tant que visiteur, Sacks.

-Vous n'êtes plus au NCIS, David, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! Il ne s'agit que de Shigpersdabb et moi.

-Ouh, bravo, murmure Blanche.

-Où est Gibbs ? répète l'agent.

-Il est… mort, depuis plus d'une semaine, répond Blanche, prudente.

-Menteuse.

-Oh non, elle ne ment pas. J'étais là.

-Sacks, ça me déplairait vrmt de devoir sortir mon arme pour légitime défense, lance Blanche.

-J'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette depuis longtemps.

-Sacks. Gibbs a eu le même sort que Fornell. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas qui lui a tiré dessus, d'accord ? Maintenant, ça suffit, cessez vos enfantillages et on en reste là. Ziva, rentre ds la maison, je m'en occupe.

L'israélienne obéit.

-Sacks, continue Blanche, vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir vous venger. Rangez votre arme et retournez au FBI, parlez avec vos collègues, mais ne cherchez pas encore à vous venger. L'heure n'est pas venue.

-Fornell ne méritait pas ce qu'il a eu !

-Personne ne le mérite, selon les proches de chaque victime. Gibbs non plus, ne méritait pas de mourir, le directeur Shepard non plus.

-Gibbs n'a pas attendu pour tuer Ari Haswari.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas Gibbs. La patience n'a jamais été son fort. Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il a faites. Et me tuer ne vous avancera à rien, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle sent Sachs hésiter. Puis, brusquement, il range son arme, tourne les talons et s'en va. Blanche retourne voir Ziva, qui lui dit qu'elle a prévenu Tony.

-D'accord, il sera sur ses gardes. Allez, viens, on y va.

Elles rentrent au Navy Yard, et se dirigent tout de suite au Labby.

-Alors ? s'enquit Ziva auprès de Tim et Abby.

-Jeanne et son frère ont des conversations des plus normales, et des plus ennuyantes…

-Mais le logiciel est prêt. On n'attend plus que l'appel…

Ils attendent toute la nuit. Ils ont organisé un dortoir dans le labo, et ils se relayent auprès du téléphone.

* * *

**Ouais, il y a un problème, je suis d'accord... Mais, pour ma défense, j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant la diffusion de la saison 11, donc ignoration de cette saison. (Je crois que c'est ignorance, d'ailleurs...)**

**SVP R&R :)**

**Aliiks**


	13. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde!

**Je crois qu'en écrivant ce chapitre, j'étais en mode "bisounours"... Bref, c'est un peu plus doux, l'enquête avance tout doucement...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un peu de douceur, dans ce monde de brutes !**

Il sonne vers 8h. C'est Blanche et Abby qui le surveillent. Abby lance le programme, et tape sur son clavier les mots que le logiciel transmet.

-Oui, Gibbs.

-La petite Sasha m'assure que vous êtes résident à Arlington. Je ne la crois pas. Vous savez qui va payer pour le meurtre de Tobias Fornell. Son meurtrier. Vous devriez vous cacher, Gibbs. Soyez prudent.

L'interlocuteur raccroche.

-Bon, j'analyse et je localise.

-Pas besoin, je sais qui c'est.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est Sacks, l'agent du FBI qui travaillait dans l'équipe de Fornell.

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis… Ca paraît normal.

-Il cherche à se venger, et il devient impatient. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il est mort, il ne pourra pas le tuer…

-Bienvenue dans le monde des déprimés. Il faut encore protéger tout le monde…

-Ca devient difficile, cette affaire. Tout est lié. Adrian, Sacks, les coups de fils et les messages… Tu peux regarder s'il a échangé des mails avec Jeanne ?

-Tout de suite, Sasha.

-Moi, je vais réveiller les autres. Allez, là-dedans ! Debout !

Elle est attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offre devant elle. Ziva est lovée contre Tony, qui la garde tout contre lui, et protège Tim ce dernier est un peu à l'écart, mais à portée de main de Tony. La main de l'agent senior dans le creux du dos de Ziva laisse transparaître tout l'amour qu'il lui porte depuis des années. La sienne sur son torse montre ce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment montré qu'à Blanche, de l'amour.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se réveiller !

Mais personne ne réagit.

-Abby ! Viens voir, ils sont trop mignons tous les 3…

-Oh que oui, ça mérite une photo !

Elle se dépêche de prendre son appareil photo et d'immortaliser ce moment de paix et de douceur.

-Il va falloir lever ce petit monde, dit-elle ensuite.

-Ouais, mais ils ont aussi besoin de sommeil… Je peux réveiller Tony, par contre.

-Tu veux faire comment ?

-S'il sent le café, il se réveille ou pas, selon toi ?

-Oh, il risque fort ! Va en chercher, on va rigoler.

Blanche court jusqu'à la salle de repos et prend une tasse de café, puis retourne au labo. Elle met la tasse sous le nez de Tony, encore endormi.

-Café ! s'écrie-t-il immédiatement en ouvrant grands les yeux.

-Abby ! Ca a marché !

-Cool ! je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas !

-Tiens, il est pour toi celui-là, mais avant, je vais réveiller Timmy.

Elle reproduit l'opération sur McGee, mais l'effet est un peu plus long.

-Mmh, l'odeur du café… Café… café… qui m'a pris du café ? Oh, merci Sasha.

- Nan, celui-là est pour Tony.

-Ben…et moi ?

-Je pensais pas que t'allais te réveiller alors je t'en n'ai pas pris, mais si tu te lèves assez vite et que tu te dépêches, tu pourras peut-être savoir ce qu'Abby et moi avons trouvé.

Tony caresse le visage de Ziva.

-Allez, petit pois, il faut se lever, Abby et Sasha ont trouvé des trucs, et elles veulent nous briefer. Ziva…

Il la secoue, elle grogne.

-Ziva, 8h passées ! appelle Blanche. Et on a des infos super importantes.

-Tu as déjà passé trop de temps avec Abby, constate Tony.

-Mais c'est vrai ! proteste l'agent junior.

Ziva finit par se lever difficilement.

-Bon, quelle est votre nouvelle si importante ?

-On a trouvé l'auteur des appels, et on sait pourquoi il ne risquait pas de laisser des traces.

-Accouche, soupire Tim, qui vient d'arriver.

-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? s'étonne Abby.

-C'est l'agent Sacks du FBI ! claironne Blanche.

-Sacks ? s'écrient les 3 autres agents.

-Ouais, Sacks ! Il veut venger Fornell. Cela dit, à sa place je serai dans le même état, mais là, il ne peut plus le venger, les deux vieux copains se sont retrouvés.

-Quand est-ce qu'on le coffre ? s'excite Abby.

-Hé, on n'a pas d'indices matériels, il faut le laisser faire une bourde.

-Il ne se plantera pas avant longtemps, Tony. Il est trop prudent.

-Ok, on ira le chercher demain, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez nous. De toute façon, il ne peut rien lui arriver, là où il est.

La journée passe donc lentement, puisqu'aucune affaire ne se présente à l'équipe. Abby, Blanche et Ziva s'occupent des analyses des autres affaires, pendant que les garçons remplissent les papiers.

-Vous étiez trop…, commence Abby.

-Hé, ça peut pas rester entre nous ? la charrie Blanche. Ils ne le verront jamais, à quoi ça sert de leur en donner envie ?

-Mmm… Tu as raison. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Ziva. Quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ?

-Abby, je t'en prie ! s'offusque Blanche.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? réplique encore Blanche.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sasha.

-Je vous promets que je ne sais pas.

-Ziva, s'il te plaît ! Tu es enceinte de lui et tu ne sais pas quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ?

-D'accord, d'accord… D'après moi, c'est… quand on a démissionné, et qu'il est venu me retrouver à Tel Aviv. Mais, je pense que si vous lui demandiez, il dirait… Berlin. L'accident. Et ce qui suit…

-Il t'a fait sa demande en mariage ?

-Abby…

-Oui, il me l'a faite.

-Quoi ?! Et ça par contre, tu ne veux pas m'en parler…

-Ben… disons que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver à mon mariage, grosse comme une baleine bleue…

Les 3 filles rient de bon cœur.

-Tu as raison, dit Abby. J'aurais dit la même chose. Sasha, tu veux bien faire la balistique de cette arme ?

-Tout de suite, patron !

-Ziva…sois prudente avec ce que tu manipules…

Chez les garçons, c'est un peu moins de distractions, mais quand même :

-Comment tu vas ? s'inquiète McGee.

-Depuis quand tu prends de mes nouvelles ?

-Depuis que tu vas être père, Tony.

-Je vais très bien.

-Non, je refuse de le croire ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme avant, à sortir toutes tes répliques de films, à raconter toute ta vie ?

-J'ai demandé Ziva en mariage.

-Tu as QUOI ?!

Le cri retentit dans tout l'étage.

-Merci le bleu ! grogne Tony.

-Mais c'est génial ! et elle a répondu quoi ?

-Elle a dit oui, triple idiot !

-Mais c'est vraiment GE-NIAL !

-Tu vas arrêter de crier, oui ? C'est pas pour tout de suite, elle vaut qu'on attende qu'elle ait accouché. J'aurais aimé que Gibbs soit là ce jour-là.

-Ce sera un jour magnifique quand même, Tony, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

**Ou alors, je revenais d'un babysitting... Peu importe, malgré la tension qui règne avec ces menaces, là, Tony a fait sa demande en mariage à Ziva. Dans le prochain chapitre, fin de l'enquête, et il est plutôt court...**

**SVP R&R**

**Aliiks**


	14. Les enfants, c'est que du bonheur

**Nouveau chapiiiiiitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les enfants, c'est que du bonheur**

Lorsque Sacks se réveille, il ne se doute pas de la journée qui l'attend. Comme à son habitude, il fait chauffer son café, et beurre ses tartines, qu'il fait tremper dans le café avant de les manger. Puis il prend sa douche, et sort prendre son courrier. Mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la porte qu'il se fige. Toute l'équipe de Gibbs est là, à l'attendre. Il est arrêté pour menaces et chantage à l'encontre d'un agent fédéral. Il reste toute l'après-midi dans la salle d'interrogatoire, avant que l'agent McGee n'entre et ne l'interroge.

-Je n'ai pas tué l'agent Gibbs, proteste l'accusé.

-Oui, on sait ça. Le tueur est déjà mort.

-Alors pourquoi je suis là, McGee.

-Parce que vous avez fait du chantage à Gibbs.

-Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui depuis des années !

-Oh, eh ! arrêtez un peu ce cirque. On sait que c'est vous qui avez appelé du téléphone de Vance ! Comment un fédéral peut-il entrer chez un autre fédéral et agir de la sorte comme un pur égoïste ? Vous êtes une vraie pourriture, Sacks. On a réussi à vous retrouver. Simplement parce que vous avez fait l'erreur de retourner chez Gibbs, alors que Ziva David et Sasha Shigpersdabb y étaient. L'appel que vous avez passé hier matin a signé votre arrêt de mort.

Au bout de 10 min, étrangement, Sacks avoue tout. Même Tony n'en revient pas.

-Il est détruit, le défend Blanche, ses défenses ne sont plus les mêmes.

-Il n'empêche que c'est bizarre, conçoit Ziva.

Sacks est arrêté, et confié à la justice.

Les mois passent, beaucoup plus calmes que les derniers. Ziva a décidé de rester aux Etats-Unis, comme de toute façon elle en a la nationalité. Elle habite avec Tony, chez lui. Elle a d'ailleurs racheté un poisson rouge, animal qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis qu'elle était partie et que l'autre était mort. Ils l'ont appelé Gibbs au grand désespoir de Blanche et Tim, mais à la grande joie d'Abby. Le ventre de la belle israélienne s'arrondit toujours plus.

Blanche est heureuse de les voir amoureux, attendant patiemment la venue du bébé. Elle a pu reprendre la maison de son père. La cave est toujours occupée avec le bateau en construction et les outils. La jeune femme a réhabilité la chambre, quand même, et rempli le réfrigérateur. Son projet est de refaire la tapisserie et d'ajouter quelques cadres pour égayer l'ambiance de la maison.

Si Ziva n'est plus agent spéciale, les autres ne lâcheront pas leur travail de sitôt, et Vance en est bien conscient.

Côté travail, les enquêtes occupent toujours une bonne partie de la vie des agents. Abby, et parfois Blanche, se débat avec les preuves avec toujours autant d'ardeur et de rigueur.

Jusqu'au jour où ils reçoivent un appel de Ziva, alors à 8 mois et demi de grossesse.

-Tony, Ziva a besoin de nous, on y va. Tony !

-Je suis là, prépare la voiture.

-Non, on prend la mienne.

C'est la bataille à la maternité. Ziva ne veut que Blanche avec elle, elle exige que Tony reste à l'extérieur. Malgré les protestations du papa, Blanche décide que ce serait comme le veut Ziva. Le pauvre Tony reste donc à l'extérieur, angoissé, entendant tous les cris de douleur de Ziva. Après 3h ainsi, la sage-femme sort de la salle de travail.

-Tout va bien monsieur, on les a installées ds une chb, vs pouvez aller les voir. Venez, je vs y conduis.

Tony suit la sage-femme, et retrouve Ziva, Blanche et deux bébés.

-Deux bébés ?! Ziva, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais très bien, Tony, regarde-moi !

-Alors ? dit Blanche. Comment tu appelles tes filles ?

-Tali et Kelly, répondent les parents d'une même voix.

-Ca nous évitera des disputes, commente la jeune femme.

Le lendemain est jour de visite pour les collègues. Ils passent ensemble voir les jumelles et leur maman. Ziva passe bcp de tps avec Tali ds les bras. A la fin de la journée, Abby et Blanche se retrouvent au labo.

-Je m'inquiète pour Ziva, confie Abby.

-Ah bon ?

-Elle est tout le tps avec Tali, j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'assimile à sa sœur.

-J'ai vu aussi. Mais peut-être qu'elle a ses raisons.

-Je me doute, mais si ça continue, ça deviendra une habitude, et ce n'est bon ni pour elle, ni pour les filles.

-Je sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas de notre ressort. On n'a pas à s'en mêler. Ce sont leurs filles.

-Oui mais quand même.

-On va bien voir comment ça se passe, et on avisera à ce moment-là, suggère Blanche.

-D'accord. Tu as raison, on va faire ça. Tu sais quand a lieu le mariage ?

-Non, pas précisément, mais je sais qu'ils sont allés voir un prêtre. Donc ça devrait être dans moins d'un an, voir six mois.

-Ca va être… génial ! Je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre.

-Hé, on se calme ! on n'y est pas encore ! s'amuse Blanche.

-Comment ? Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ?

-J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de mon choix. Tu verras bien quand on y sera !

Mais les doutes d'Abby sont fondés. Ziva projette bien l'image de sa sœur sur sa fille, délaissant Kelly, ce qui oblige Tony à s'en occuper (mais c'est le seul point positif) jour et nuit. Un jour il se confie à Blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? lui demande-t-elle après l'avoir écouté.

-Je n'en sais rien. J'espérais que tu aurais une idée, parce que je t'avoue que je suis à court…

-Tu lui en as parlé ou pas ?

-Oui, mais elle fait semblant de ne pas me comprendre.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas prendre un weekend seul avec Ziva, et moi, je m'occupe des filles. Comme ça vous aurez du temps pour vous, et tu pourras une nouvelle fois lui en parler.

-D'accord, je vais voir ça avec Ziv.

Et le weekend suivant, Blanche se retrouve chez Tony et Ziva avec les jumelles, après mille recommandations de la part des parents. Les deux bébés sont des amours, même si elles ne font pas encore leurs nuits, et Blanche prend un plaisir fou à s'occuper d'elles. Elles sont identiques, mais pas tout à fait. Kelly a les yeux verts de son père, tandis que Tali a les yeux noisette de sa mère.

Quand Tony et Ziva rentrent, Blanche a Kelly dans ses bras.

-Salut ma chérie, sourit Ziva à sa fille. Elles ont été sages ?

-Très, Ziva. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elles vont faire des bêtises tu sais.

-Tali dort ?

-Comme une bienheureuse. Regarde Kelly ! C'est Papa et Maman…

Ziva reprend son bébé et va la coucher. Tony en profite pour éclairer Blanche sur la situation :

-On a juste parlé du mariage. Et ça promet d'être un grand mariage !

-Tant mieux !

* * *

**J'avoue que je suis pas allée chercher très loin les prénoms des jumelles, mais j'estime que, en supposant qu'un jour Tony et Ziva aient une fille, elle aura l'un de ces deux prénoms... Allez pas croire que j'aimerais que ça se passe, hein...;)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de parler du mariage, puisque Ziva a enfin eu ses bébés...**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	15. Le jour du mariage

**Bref, ce chapitre n'est pas des meilleurs, mais il a le mérite d'être là...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le jour du mariage**

5 mois plus tard, c'est le jour tant attendu. Tony, dans un magnifique costume, est devant l'autel et attend l'arrivée de Ziva. Derrière lui, ses témoins, Jimmy et Abby, et de l'autre côté de la nef, ceux de Ziva, Blanche et McGee. Chacune des filles a la responsabilité d'une des jumelles. Soudain le son de l'orgue retentit dans l'église, et Ziva, dans une robe sublime choisi avec Blanche, Breena et Abby, fait son entrée au bras de Ducky. Tony autant que Ziva, a les yeux brillants d'émotion et de bonheur. Abby et Blanche se lancent un regard entendu, et heureux. Blanche aperçoit un regard perdu de Tim vers la scientifique. Elle sourit, en berçant Tali. Le bébé gazouille.

-Oui, ma princesse, aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de tes parents. Regarde comme ils sont beaux. Promets-moi que ta sœur et toi allez leur donner encore de merveilleuses années…

Tali sourit.

Au moment de l'échange des alliances, Ziva ne peut retenir ses larmes. Tony les lui essuie tendrement. Ca la fait sourire. Son baiser est doux, et sincère, et heureux, et bienveillant, et protecteur… Elle s'accroche à lui.

Vient le temps des photos. Avec les témoins. Avec les filles. Avec la famille de Tony. Avec la famille NCIS. Diane et Emily sont là, le directeur Vance et ses enfants, Wendy et son fils, Leyla et Amira. Abigail Borin. C'est un petit comité.

Le dîner, choisi par Tony et Ziva allie légèreté et spécialités de Ziva. DiNozzo Senior complimente son fils et sa belle-fille, leur souhaite tout le bonheur possible, et bien du courage à la mariée pour supporter les crises de cinéphilie de son mari. C'est Ducky encore qui leur fait toutes les recommandations, empruntant la place paternelle. McGee et Jimmy reviennent sur leur rencontre et l'évolution de leur relation, que tout le NCIS avait pu remarquer. Et Abby et Blanche, avec les jumelles, retracent les passés. Abby s'occupe de celui de Tony, en se perdant parfois ds ses réflexions… Blanche présente celui, plus sombre de Ziva, mais rapidement, et tous les 4 concluent :

-Aujourd'hui est un jour qui sera parmi les plus beaux de votre vie, promet Tim.

-On espère de tout cœur qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup, et vos deux princesses en sont le signe, enchaîne Abby.

-Et on n'oublie pas non plus ceux du passé, continue Jimmy.

-Tali, Ari,…, termine Blanche, Clara… Rivka, Eli… Caitlin, Jenny, Mike…Gibbs… Eux ne sont pas parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mais de là-haut, je suis sûre qu'ils font la fête rien que pour vous. En tous cas, je l'espère. Ils veilleront toujours sur nous, promet-elle en français pour finir.

En allant recoucher Tali, à la fin des discours, Blanche murmure :

-Papa, Maman… Je sais que vous m'entendez… Aidez leur famille à être toujours heureuse, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, et protégez-les.

_C'est promis Blanche…C'est promis. _Transmettez aussi à tous ceux qui sont auprès de vous leur amour. _On le fera. Profite bien de ta soirée, et assure-toi qu'ils vont bien chaque jour. _Oui Papa. Je garde toujours un œil sur eux.

La jeune femme sourit au bébé endormi, puis s'en retourne à la fête. _Oh, oui, vous nous manquez tous, aujourd'hui parmi tous les autres jours…_

Vance et Ziva ouvrent le bal, bientôt suivis par Tony et Blanche. Après la première valse, Jimmy et Breena, et Tim et Abby rejoignent leurs amis sur la piste.

-Regarde ta Ziva comme elle est radieuse, dit Blanche à son patron. A mon mariage, je veux que ce soit toi qui me conduises à l'autel, exige-t-elle soudain.

-Parce que c'est au programme ? s'enquit le marié.

-Hum… pas pour l'instant, mais si un jour ça l'est c'est toi qui me conduiras à l'autel, et qui ouvriras le bal avec moi. C'est promis.

Tony l'embrasse sur le front.

-D'accord, princesse.

Blanche est heureuse pour Ziva. Après tant d'années, malgré la distance, et les imprévus, ils se sont quand même retrouvés, les vacances, ils les ont passées ensemble, parfois avec McGee et Abby, quelques fois aussi, ils ont emmené Blanche avec eux. Elle les a aidés à garder contact. La jeune agente espère que ça ne va pas changer. Elle va chercher Kelly qui pleure dans son lit, et la câline, regardant du coin de l'œil les parents du bébé.

Abby croit rêver. Ca fait longtemps que le NCIS n'avait pas eu de mariage. Et celui de Ziva et Tony et l'aboutissement de presque 20 ans de « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Un jour peut-être ce serait le sien… Avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle les regarde se dévorer des yeux. L'amour montre une autre facette de Ziva, encore plus douce et pus vulnérable que ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais montré. Les jumelles en sont déjà un premier signe, mais là, c'est encore plus flagrant. Qu'ils sont beaux ainsi… Si seulement Cate, Jenny et Gibbs étaient là, ils pourraient voir à quel point leur petite famille est heureuse. Elle serre un peu plus fort la main de Tim.

Tim semble comblé de bonheur pour Tony et Ziva (donc ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bonheur…). Il les admire autant l'un que l'autre. La main d'Abby s'accroche à la sienne, ça le surprend, mais il lui rend le geste. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Abby, je serai toujours là pour toi. Pendant qu'ils dansent, il dépose un baiser sur son front, à la manière de Gibbs, et ferme les yeux. Il espère qu'un jour ce sera leur tour, à Abby et lui…

Quant à Tony et Ziva, ils sont sur leur petit nuage ! Rien ne semble plus beau que ce jour, à part leurs filles. Leurs témoins ont vrmt bien joué leur rôle, et c'était un vrai moment d'émotion. Mais Blanche a eu raison, de rappeler à notre mémoire tous les absents. Ils seraient toujours dans leurs cœurs.

* * *

**Voilà, donc j'ai essayé de l'écrire du mieux que j'ai pu, ce chapitre, mais je le trouve pas vraiment à la hauteur du reste de la fiction, donc si vous avez des suggestions pour l'améliorer, je ne dis pas non!**

**Cette fic approche de la fin... C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il y a une suite, qu'il faudrait que je commence, mais le premier chapitre devrait arriver d'ici... Quand je serai sûre qu'il vaut quelque chose...**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**


	16. La famille, c'est sacré

**Ok, là je suis en mode panique, parce que je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire faire à ma petite Blanche, et peu importe, voici le 15ème et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction...**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La famille, c'est sacré.**

Avant de rentrer chez elle, Blanche passe un long moment au cimetière, sur la tombe de son père.

Salut Papa… Aujourd'hui, ça fait officiellement 2 ans que tu nous as quittés. Tu dois être très fier de ta famille du NCIS, de là où tu es. Ce sont des gens incroyablement bien, et depuis que Tony et Ziva sont mariés, je passe le plus clair de mon temps entre le travail, chez moi, et chez eux… Tu verrais Tali et Kelly ! Elles sont adorables. Tali est plus comme Ziva, et Kelly comme Tony. Tu te souviens des problèmes qu'on a eus, avec Tali ? Je me demande si c'est pas de fâcheux souvenirs qui remontent à la mémoire de Ziva, de temps en temps. Et tu vas rire… Je crois que Tim est amoureux de Abby, mais qu'il refuse de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, surtout pas lui ! bon, c'était déjà valable quand il est arrivé dans l'équipe… Mais c'est drôle. _Ma princesse… Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix. Sois très prudente. Je sais que tu as donné le dossier à Vance, fait attention, il se peut que cela ait de grosses conséquences imprévues. _Oui, Papa, je ferai très attention.

_Ma petite Cate chérie, je ne te trahis absolument pas. Seulement tu vois, tu avais raison. Elle m'impressionne. Mais je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, sauf peut-être toi… Mais tu n'es plus parmi nous pour que je te le dise… Ma Cate, je pense tous les jours à toi, je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point tu nous manques, à McGee, Abby et moi. Même si Ziva est arrivée, et nous a relevés, tous, ce ne sera jamais pareil. Prends soin de Gibbs, ne lui mène pas la vie dure, attends-moi pour ça, et sois gentille avec Jenny, et surtout avec Shannon et Kelly._

_Patron, si tu nous voyais aujourd'hui, tu ne serais pas fier de nous… Mais la règle 13, tu comprends ? Bon d'accord, on ne respecte jamais tes règles… Tu aurais dû être parmi nous, ce jour-là. Tu aurais conduit Ziva jusqu'à moi, et tu aurais ouvert le bal avec elle, et tu aurais transformé quelques-unes de tes règles, dont la 1, la 3, tu nous aurais supprimé la 12…Tu nous aurais rappelé la 6, la 18, la 44, la 51. Et la 9 !_

_Regarde-nous, Gibbs, regarde-nous, et dis-nous que tu es heureux pour nous. Dis-nous que tu seras toujours près de nous, quoi qu'il arrive, que tu veilleras sur nous, et que tu nous protèges._

_Jenny, chère directeur, vous nous manquez aussi… Ziva n'a plus été la même depuis, et je crois que moi aussi j'ai changé. Mais ça, vous devez le savoir, vous êtes directeur, vous savez tout. Vous allez nous reprocher de contourner les règles de Gibbs, je vous vois venir… Eh bien, comme à lui, je vous retourne la règle 13 ! Mais je sais que depuis le début, vous saviez que ça finirait comme ça. Vous nous connaissez trop bien, tous les 2. Jenny, si vous aviez été là, j'aurais ouvert le bal avec vous, à notre mariage. Et vous m'auriez confié Ziva comme un diamant… Même si les diamants n'ont pas qu'une bonne image pour nous. _

_Directeur Jenny Shepard, Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, vous avez une fille en or ! C'est une pierre précieuse dans notre équipe et dans nos vies. Vous vous rendez compte, tous les 2 ? Elle m'a demandé de la conduire à l'autel le jour de son mariage ! Non que ce soit dans nos plans, mais, quand même ! Blanche est comme une fille pour nous tous. On prendra soin d'elle, c'est promis._

Voici ce qu'on peut lire dans l'ordinateur personnel de Tony, une semaine après leur mariage. Ce que surprend un jour Blanche. Elle sourit.

-Tony, éteins ton ordi quand tu n'es pas seul, ou des dossiers que tu voudrais personnels seront publics dans peu de temps !

-Quoi ? Tu as regardé dans mon ordinateur ?!

-Non, c'était ouvert, nuance !

-Et tu as lu ?

-Non, j'ai aperçu, autre nuance.

-Bon, vous avez fini, tous les deux ? intervient Ziva. Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous disputer, quand même… Et Tony, c'est de ta faute si elle a lu, tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser ton ordinateur allumé sur la table alors qu'elle met le couvert ! Règles 51 et 45 !

Le fautif met son appareil en veille en grognant, Blanche rit.

-Règle 18 ? risque Tony.

-Mouais, peu valable, commente Blanche.

-Sasha, finis de mettre la table, s'il te plaît, Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy et Breena ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Tout de suite, patron. Règle 70 : à la maison, le patron est une patronne ! souffle-t-elle à Tony.

Il explose de rire.

-Alors dans ce cas, tu te rends compte que j'ai trois patrons + Vance ?

-Oh, je te plains…

Ziva lève les yeux au ciel. Ils sont incorrigibles, fréquenter Tony ne réussit pas à Blanche.

-J'y vais ! s'écrie l'agent junior quand la sonnette retentit.

Elle sautille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ouvre :

-Salut McGee !

-Bonjour Sasha ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci. Viens voir, les jumelles se ressemblent encore plus…

-Comment tu les différencies ? Tu ne te trompes jamais !

-C'est facile quand elles sont réveillées : Tali a les yeux de Ziva, et Kelly ceux de Tony. Quand elles dorment, eh bien il faut avoir repéré qui est habillée comment…

-Je n'y arriverai jamais… C'est pas grave, elles auront l'habitude…

-Espérons seulement qu'elles ne soient pas aussi joueuses que leur père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, leur père ? gronde l'intéressé.

-Salut Tony ! sourit McGee innocemment. Mmh, ça sent bon, soupire-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine pour saluer Ziva.

-Où as-tu abandonné Abs ?

-Elle arrive, elle avait un truc ce matin.

-Oh, d'accord. Sash, tu peux venir m'aider ? Les garçons, on ne boit pas toutes les bières avant que tout le monde soit là, c'est compris ?

-Règle 70, confirme Tony.

Le déjeuner en famille est agréable pour tout le monde, ça leur permet de faire une pause et de passer un bon moment ensemble. Les garçons ont des discussions assez sportives, les filles sont plus déco. Finalement, ils en viennent à parler de Gibbs et ses relations avec les femmes.

-Une catastrophe, se lamente Tony… A tel point qu'un jour j'ai dû aller voir Jenny !

-Ah oui, effectivement…

-La première relation que je lui connais est celle avec le colonel Mann.

-Ouais, non, contredit Abby. Rappelle-toi comment il était avec Jenny.

-C'est différent, il avait tourné la page, et elle était toujours amoureuse. Et il y avait Sasha, argumente Timothy.

-Tu ne l'as pas entendue parler de lui, commente Ziva. Mais il faut dire que parfois, il l'utilisait pour arriver à ses fins.

-Oh le goujat, grogne Tony. Aïe, Abs ! Gibbs n'est plus là, et je me prends quand même des slaps, c'est pas juste !

-Après effectivement, il y a eu le colonel, continue Ducky.

-Ils étaient mignons, se rappelle Abby, et Jenny était folle de jalousie.

-C'est vrai. Ca pouvait être assez comique, parfois, je me souviens, Jenny faisait des jeux de mots, Cynthia m'a raconté.

-Gibbs n'avait pas eu l'air malheureux qu'elle parte, constate soudain Tim.

-Oui, mais bon… Il savait qu'il la perdrait quand elle prendrait sa retraite.

-Il aurait pu prendre la sienne.

-McGee ! s'offusquent tous les autres.

-Je n'ai pas entièrement tort, se défend-il.

-C'est vrai, admet Tony, mais Gibbs n'aurait pris sa retraite qu'une seule fois.

-Personne n'était là la fois où il a séduit une suspecte pour avoir des infos ? Ah non, c'est vrai, c'était avec Cate… C'était drôle, il l'avait complimentée sur son café, vous imaginez ?

-Et vous vous rappelez le Dr. Ryan ? lance Tim

-Oui, c'est vrai, on a débattu longtemps, cette fois-là ! Et on n'a jamais eu de réponse, se désole Tony.

-Je crois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le père de son fils sorte de prison, dit Ziva.

-Finalement, les seules qu'il aura vraiment aimées sont Shannon, naturellement, Jenny, et le colonel, je crois, conclut Jimmy.

-Mmmm, pas sûr, M. Palmer, si on considère Diane.

-Diane… c'est spécial, tempère Abby. Mais on a oublié l'agent Borin.

-Oh, il n'y a rien eu entre eux.

-On ne sait pas, mais il lui tournait autour, sous ses airs de « tu me voles ma scène de crime », « tu m'énerves » et « tu n'es pas dans mon équipe, donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire », s'étend Abby.

-Il faisait surtout enrager ma mère, intervient Blanche en souriant.

-Elle espérait qu'un jour tu puisses voir ton père, justifie Ziva.

-Je me doute bien. Mais tu te souviens des jours où vous rentriez et qu'elle était en colère à cause de lui ? Je ne les comptais plus au bout de 2 mois.

-D'accord, concède l'israélienne, mais tu arrivais à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

-Oui, j'avais 5 ans.

-Comment était Jenny ? demande soudain Abby.

-Oh, eh bien… C'était une maman agent fédérale. Elle revenait tard le soir, souvent, et je me réveillais dès qu'elle rentrait pour la voir. Je passais une heure avec Ziva et elle, et elle me recouchait. Elle me racontait Gibbs, Ziva parfois me parlait de Tony… et le weekend, elle faisait mes devoirs avec moi. Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je vais retourner là-bas. En France. J'ai besoin de… renouer un peu avec mes racines. Et de faire une pause, de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année.

-Bien sûr, acquiesce Ziva. Tu reviendras quand tu seras prête, Blanche, et on t'attendra.

-Demain, je demanderai quelques jours de congé au directeur.

* * *

**Voilà... Alors oui, je sais j'écris pas Cate pareil que tout le monde, mais c'est parce que je fais des associations bizarres, faut pas chercher à me comprendre...**

**Je suppose qu'en bons fans de NCIS, vous connaissez les règles de Gibbs que j'aie évoquées? :)**

**SVP, R&R**

**Le dernier chapitre, à venir...**

**Aliiks**


	17. Vers de nouvelles découvertes

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de ma fic... Mais les aventures de Blanche et du NCIS ne sont pas finies, je vous le promets! un deuxième volet est en cours de production, j'ai déjà pondu les premiers chapitres, maintenant il faut que je couve un moment pour que le reste prenne forme et qu'une belle suite éclose! (non, je ne suis pas un oiseau, ou une volaille quelconque!)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : ****vers de nouvelles découvertes.**

Durant les 15 jours que Vance lui a accordé, Blanche prend le temps de retourner dans leur maison de Paris. Rien n'a changé en presque 20 ans. Elle vérifie les cachettes que sa mère avait pour ses affaires personnelles : sous son bureau, derrière le cadre avec la photo de Blanche, Jenny et Ziva, derrière celui avec une photo de ses parents, dans son matelas, dans la doublure de la moquette de la chambre, les doubles de flacons de parfums, les livres policiers. Jenny a emporté tous ses secrets dans la tombe. Tous sauf un. Celui caché dans le livre préféré de Blanche enfant. La jeune femme peut en retirer une photo d'elle bébé. AU dos, elle peut lire :

_Ma Blanche, si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis partie dans un autre monde, où tu ne me reverras plus c'est aussi que Ziva est vraiment la personne la plus digne de confiance sur cette planète. Je te confie à elle. Sois sage, et garde ton beau sourire toute ta vie sur les lèvres. Si un jour tu veux rechercher ton père, car tu en as le droit, demande à Ziva, elle saura où le trouver. Ne sois pas triste, ma princesse, car je serai toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je la tiendrai : je ne t'abandonne pas. Je t'aime. Maman._

En laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur les pages du livre où elle l'a ouvert, quelques mots lui sautent aux yeux. _Alors la petite fille sécha ses larmes, se releva, et courut jouer avec ses amis, riant aux éclats._

Dans le bureau, elle retrouve un dossier plein de photos. Elle s'y reconnaît, ainsi que Jenny, et Ziva. Parfois aussi, elle croise le regard de Gibbs. Dans le sien… Le jour après cette découverte, elle en fait une nouvelle : à travers ses jeux d'enfants, sa mère lui demande d'aller à la banque française, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire. Dans le coffre qu'elle demande, elle trouve une nouvelle lettre de Jenny. Celle-ci lui recommande d'être très prudente, que certaines personnes du passé peuvent resurgir, et pas pour discuter. Elle lui conseille de rester près de Ziva, et d'apporter un dossier à Gibbs et à Vance, dossier qu'elle trouvera dans leur maison de DC, la première.

Blanche récupère les dossiers privés de sa mère à Paris avant de reprendre un avion pour Washington. Là, elle recommence l'opération effectuée en France. Elle découvre effectivement un dossier classé Top Secret par l'Etat, dans une autre des cachettes secrètes de Jenny.

Décidément, songe Blanche, maman a trop de cachettes secrètes… Surtout que je les connais, donc elles ne sont plus très secrètes… En fouillant la maison, elle comprend vite que celle-ci a déjà été visitée, et récemment. Qui pourrait vouloir venir ici ? Oh, ça doit avoir un rapport avec le dossier… Elle prend rapidement des photos de l'état de la maison, puis referme la porte derrière elle et rentre chez elle, en prenant soin de ne pas être suivie.

Pendant 4 jours entiers, elle étudie les dossiers de sa mère. En tous cas, surtout celui avec les photos, elle refuse d'ouvrir celui classé. Au bout de ces 4 jours, elle se décide à l'ouvrir, finalement. Ce qu'elle trouve la choque. Effectivement, ça revient au directeur. Elle se précipite au Navy Yard, et n'attend pas l'autorisation de Cynthia pour entrer.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, directeur, mais j'ai là un dossier de la plus haute importance.

-J'espère que ça vaut vraiment le coup de m'interrompre, agent Gibbs, lui répond la Secrétaire de la Marine.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, madame la Secrétaire, mais je vous assure que oui, il y a quelqu'un de cette agence qui est autant en danger que moi.

-Et on peut connaître son identité ?

Blanche leur tend le dossier.

-De la part de ma mère, le directeur Shepard.

La secrétaire l'ouvre. Sa réaction est la même que celle de Blanche.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiète Vance.

-L'agent Caitlin Todd.

-Eh bien, continuez…

-Elle n'est pas morte.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Mwahaha :) je suis sadique, vous laisser sur un fin pareille, c'est inhumain :)**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera, par contre...**

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu...**

**SVP, R&R**

**Aliiks**

**A bientôt avec Blanche pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuuuures !**


End file.
